The Strongest Duelist of GX
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Abandoning his first deck and his old ways to gain a new deck of evil Hero's and a new power. Now he must face the newest enemies of humanity, the shadow riders, the light, Yubel, and Nightshrowd. But will he regret abandoning his first deck and his old ways or not and continue down his path.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

At the door to the duel academy entrance exam, there a spiky brown haired guy wearing Blademasters clothes from Elsword while his right eye is blood red slitted and his left is light brown.

"He's late...", was all Naruto says as he turns around and begins walking in but stops as he turns seeing Jaden running towards Naruto as he stops in front of him out of breath as he looks up seeing an annoyed Naruto sigh as he turns around and begins walking inside which Jaden looks down sadly.

"Jaden you're late, hurry or you won't get in", Naruto said as Jaden nods as he runs past Naruto who watches him as he just walks after Jaden.

INSIDE

As Naruto enters he begins walking around the arena trying too find the stairs for upstairs to gain a good look at the duels, as he's walking up the steps he stops as he glances at all the Blue's causing him too sigh.

"Boring", was all Naruto said as he passes them which as he's walking her overheard a conversation.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crowd this year", one man says wearing a purple academy uniform as another agreed which the man at the door walks towards Crowler as he stops on front of him holding papers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam Mr. Crowler", he said too Crowler who looks at him.

"Did you just call me mr?", Crowler asks him.

"Oh sorry in new here miss", he said again annoying Crowler now as Naruto looks t Crowler with a blank looking trying too decide of he's a man or woman? Pretty hard like the time with Haku.

"I have a PHD in dueling, I've earned the title doctor thank you. Now tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year-", Crowler was cut off as he heard chuckling which h- turns too Naruto.

"Seriously? You're not gonna take his test just cause he was late mis Crowler", Naruto said causing Crowlers eyes too narrow.

"As you-", Crowler was stopped as Naruto simply took his deck out and began examine his cards which Crowlers eye twitches ok anger which Naruto puts the deck away.

"A lot of the blues are weak especially the Emo's who think there strong. Im so disappointed in this school which the one you don't want is my little brother and he could beat them but", Naruto stops as he looks up seeing Zane standing next too two others both from obelisk Blue, one with dark green hair and orange eyes while the other has long silver hair and dark red eyes causing him too smile as there looking down at him while Alexis blinks in surprise and looks between the four.

"If it isn't my old friends, Zane Trusedale, Mamoru Anjou, abs Kouji Ibuki. Its been awhile old friends", Naruto said smiling which he soon heard Crowler yelling at him.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TOO ME!", Crowler yelled at Naruto who looks at his noticing Crowler.

"That's it! You will duel me and if you refuse or lose, you and your brother m can not enter this year!", Crowler yelled at Naruto who stares at Crowler who starts too sweat as he stares at Naruto's right eye feeling as if his eye staring through his soul which he notices that Naruto walks past him down the stairs towards plat form 4. As this was happening Jaden's eyes widen in shock as he makes a fist gaining Syrus and Bastions attention.

"I hate when he duels wiry that deck...", was all Jaden said as his right hand slips in his pocket as he touches a deck inside a yellow case. As this happened Naruto made it too the bottom of the stairs with Crowler following gaining everyone's attention as Naruto turns too Crowler who's facing him as he has his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow seeing two girls help out on Crowlers duel vest and so they finish putting it in as they walk away.

"So son your name?", Crowler asks Naruto who just stares at him as he sighed.

"Naruto Yuki", Naruto said too Crowler who starts thinking.

"That name, where have I heard it before?", Crowler thinks too himself as he then puts the thought aside.

"Well Naruto Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chairmen of techniques here at duel academy", Crowler said too Naruto who hardly cares as he looks at Zane and Alexis.

"Can we hurry this up, I rather duel Zane since he's the only one who can give me a challenge", Naruto says causing Crowlers eyes too narrow angrily.

"Duel vest on!", Crowler said gaining Naruto's attention as the duel vest turns on as Crowler draws five cards.

"I have too say I'm impressed in the designs of the duel best since I've never seen it before. Now I'll get ready", Naruto said as he smiles darkly confusing Crowler as Naruto suddenly begins opening his mouth all the way as he looks down droll starts pouring out of Naruto's mouth confusing Crowler more which the confusion turns too shock as a Crow's head peaks out from Naruto's mouth?!

"Caw! Caw!", was all the bird said as its left eye was Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan while its right was Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. The crow soon exits Naruto's mouth leaving a trail of drool as it flys around Naruto before it rests on his shoulder as it nudges its head against Naruto who lets it as everyone is shocked at what they just saw.

"Now would you be so kind", was all Naruto said as the crow begins coughing as it opens its mouth which a block case with a demonic face on it comes out of its mouth as it falls into Naruto's right hand as the crow walks too Naruto's left arm as it lays there and turns charging as its left wing extends looking longer as well as becoming more mechanical? Naruto soon opens the case as he takes out a deck with a dark aura which soon disappears as he places it in the crows mouth which bites down on it holding it in place which Crowler can't even form words at what he just saw.

"Now lets begin", Naruto said smiling at Crowler.

NARUTO LP 4000

CROWLER LP 4000

"I'll go first", Naruto says as he drew one more card and looks at his hand.

"I summon Evil Hero Spark Knight", Naruto as there's a light that appears in the field and a black version of Sparkman appears as he's wearing a cape along with holding a sword.

Evil Hero Spark Knight LV4 ATK 1600

As Naruto summoned the monster, everyone was confused as they began looking up Evil Hero's which they get no information about it except that there's a rumor of Pegasus giving a new deck too someone. Spark Knight is in attack mode as Naruto places one card face down.

"I play one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said to Crowler.

"Yes very good, eheheheh", Was all Crowler said as he drew one card from his deck.

"So why are you using your deck? Your using the ancient gear deck of I'm correct", Naruto said causing Crowler too freeze at what he heard and his eyes widen in which seeing an belated image of Naruto's right slitted eye staring down at him.

"The shadows will always find you, Crowler", Naruto said as Crowler shakes his head while testudines begin talking amongst themselves trying to figure out if Naruto want correct about what he said but a lot of them don't agree with Naruto since Crowler hasn't even placed one card face up on the field yet.

"How did he know, could he be bluffing or not?... But since I'm using my own personal deck rather th-", Crowler's thoughts were cut off by Naruto.

"Then one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots, I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home no time. Is that what your thinking?", Naruto asks as Crowler grit his teeth.

"I'll start this nice and easy and I chose too play the spell card "confiscation"!", Crowler said too Naruto who just stares at him as the are suddenly explodes into pieces as Naruto's face down was activated.

"I activate the trap card "Evil Hero's Riot" during my opponents turn when he activates a spell or trap card it is automatically as well as negating the effect. Then if I have one evil hero on my side of the field he gains 1000 more attack until the end of your turn", Naruto too Crowler as Spark Knight gains 1000 attack.

Evil Hero Spark Knight LV4 ATK 2600 DEF 1400

"I'll lay two cards face down on the field and last but not least I'll play heavy storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field!", Crowler said as both his cards were destroyed showing the same exact card as Naruto doesn't even faze.

"Now care to explain what you will do next?", Naruto asks Crowler who smiles as a dark fog rolls in as two weird golden beasts appear.

"Now I'll be showing you that you can't win", Crowler said smiling while up in the stands the others were watching closely.

"Uh, can somebody tell me what's going on?", Syrus asks them as Bastion explains.

"The two trap cards that Doctor Crowler had on the field were called "statue of the wicked" its a special trap card that creates a token monster when destroyed, that's why he played heavy storm", Bastion says too him. As they were talking the four blues watching on the balcony watch closely as Alexis has her left arms elbow on the rail while her left hand is touching her cheek.

"What a snob bullying some amateur with his very best cards", Alexis said too them.

"He will win", Zane said gaining Alexis's attention as she was surprised hearing that.

"He's at our level, after all we were once on the same team together through he doesn't have his Dimensional Heros anymore...", Zane said causing her eyes too widen all the way.

"Just watch and see", Kouji said too Alexis as he's watching what will happen next.

"Ready for your next lesson?", Crowler said too Naruto.

"Are you going too summon it or not, I heard about your deck so you must have it", Naruto said which Crowler's eyes narrow as he then yelled.

"I sacrifice my two wicked tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!", Crowler yelled as from the earth a large robot rises as everyone's shocked and surprised while Naruto, Zane, Kouji, and Mamoru haven't shown must surprise.

Ancient Gear Golem LV8  
>ATK 3000<p>

"Now, now I hope you aren't to scared at my legendary ancient gear golem", Crowler said as Naruto just cracks a smile.

"Seriously, you think I'm scared then your horribly incorrect. I'm excited too see what its effect is so I can take it down fast", Naruto said surprising everyone at what he said which Alexis is surprised.

"He's not even the slightest bit afraid?", Alexis said which Mamoru smirks as he looks seeing his younger sister Tokoha Anjou who is also doing the enters nice exam is also shocked seeing this.

"Ahahahah, Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!", Crowler yelled as Golems one eye glows red as it draws its right fist Bach age thrusts forward as it destroyed Spark Knight.

NARUTO LP 3600

"Ahahahah, don't feel bad this is the top-", Crowler stops Naruto looks unfazed.

"You disappoint me, I thought you has Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem but I guess I was wrong", Naruto said too Crowler with annoyance as Crowler grits his teeth.

"What's the deal with this guy, he's not even fazed-wait a second... Now I remember, he was apart of that four man team... Generation of Miracles...", Crowler thought as he swallows.

"He was strong years ago but now...", Crowler thought as he grits his teeth.

"My turn", Naruto said as he draws and smirks.

"I play monster reborn and bring back Evil Hero Spark Knight", Naruto said as there was a light and he reappears on the field.

"Now I summon Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut in attack mode!", Naruto said as there was a light as a monster looking like Clayman except its covered in iron as its holding an iron shield.

Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut LV4 ATK 800

"Ahahahah, you just understand-", Crowler was cut off as Naruto continues.

"I play from my hand, Dark Fusion! I send from my hand or my side of the field to the graveyard the fusion material monsters listed on a fiend type fusion monster card, than special summon it from my extra deck", Naruto said as there's lightning appearing as a new monster rises.

"Meet Evil Hero Lightning Golem!", Naruto said loudly as the monster appears by black lightning with a yellow outline.

Evil Hero Lightning Golem LV6  
>ATK 2400<p>

"I activate his ability, once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and destroy it and I chose Ancient Gear Golem", Naruto said pointing at his monster which Crowler's eyes widen seeing Lightning Golem unleash a large ball of black lightning at Ancient Gear Golem causing it to explode on impact causing it too start falling apart which everyone's shocked while three are surprised as Crowler begins panicking.

"This can't be! He was my very best card!", Crowler said as a piece of Golem hits his head as it collapses on top of him.

"Now by removing Evil Hero Infernal Gainer from my hand, I can select one fiend monster I control and it can now attack twice during each of my battle phases", Naruto said Crowler behind panicking more.

"Lightning Golem, attack him directly with Black Bolt Cannon", Naruto said as Lightning golem unless as beam of black lightning hiring Crowler causing another explosion.

CROWLER LP 1600

"Now again!", Naruto yelled as his monster fires once more causing another explosion.

CROWLER LP 0

The smoke clears showing Crowler on the ground with fuzzy hair like a perm causing everyone too start cheering as Naruto turns around which he begins taking the cards off of the crow and as soon as he's done he places it in the crowd mouth which it becomes organic again as it swallows it and Naruto begins walking back too the stands with his hands in his pockets as the obelisk blues are shocked at Crowler losing especially the emo-I mean Chazz.

"It must be dumb luck, no way Crowler could lose to someone like him!", Chazz said with wide eyes as he freezes too see Naruto stoping as he's staring directly at him with his right we appearing enlarged as its staring at him but it ends as Naruto looks away and walks again. Alexis smiles at the match.

"He's definitely got a future here, wow", Alexis said and looks as her face turns too surprise seeing the three obelisk blue walking away. Syrus stands up cheering from seeing the match.

"Aw right Naruto!", Syrus cheered while Bastion smiles too himself.

"I could use a little competition here", Bastion though and notices the sad look on Jade's face as he makes a fist.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and review what you liked about it.

Chapter 2

AT DUEL ACADEMY

Naruto is currently standing in front of a few teachers who are behind a large tv while next too him are other freshman along with Naruto's crow on his shoulder. He's wearing the same outfit refusing too wear anything else. Soon Chancellor Sheppard appears on the screen.

"Good morning and welcome my students, I'm Chancellor Sheppard headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms and I think you'll find them quite comfortable depending on how your ranked of course ahahahah", Sheppard said too them as Naruto looks around but stops as his eyes widen, at the end of the line is Tokoha Anjou...

"Why the hell is she here?!", Naruto thought too himself before she notices him which she looks at him causing Naruto too turn away immediately which she notices the head movement and looks away.

"To think that four of us are here... Now we're missing two more... I'll beat you next time, I swear it since I have a new deck", Naruto thought too himself as he makes a fist.

OBELISK BLUE DORM IN NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto is currently laying on his bed as he stares at the ceiling. As this was happening his Crow had a remote in its mouth as he begins clicking through channels on the tv.

"Now this is peaceful...", Naruto said too himself before he heard knocking at the door which he sat up.

"Who now?", Naruto said too himself as he was scratching his head as he made his way too the door as he grabs the door knob and opens it which his eyes widen all the way seeing Tokoha which he goes to shut the door before Tokoha moves her foot in front of the door stoping him from shutting the door.

FAIRY TAIL OST-SHUKUMEI

"Let me in!", Tokoha demands but Naruto tries shutting it but soon finds it helpless as Tokoha grabbed onto his arm stopping him as he sighs which he opens the door slowly as Tokoha enters. Which he looks away from her as there not making eye contact.

"What is it you want?", Naruto asks her as she sighs too herself.

"Still acting like that huh...", Tokoha said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as there back too back.

"Acting like what... My true self... I...already told you this is who I am...", Naruto said as she looks down.

"You got rid of your deck...and changed...", Tokoha said too him as Naruto looks at her with narrowed eyes as he back is still turned to him.

"Don't you even listen, the Naruto you knew will never return... He was weak, and how he acted was holding him back so he changed... I'm now the real Naruto", Naruto said which she grits her teeth.

"AT LEAST HE WASN'T AN EMPTY SHELL, YOU DON'T EVEB SHOW THE SLIGHTEST WORRY IF YOUR BROTHER WERE TO GET HURT!", Tokoha yelled as Naruto doesn't say a thing.

"That's why I broke up with you... You changed... Your not who you once were-", Tokoha stops as she heard the door open as she turns seeing Naruto next too the door holding it open.

"Just leave...", Naruto said showing not a care in the world which she glares at Naruto as tears form in her eyes as she proceeds too run past Naruto but stops as she turns too Naruto who looks at her.

"If what you said was true... Does that mean the feelings you had for me changed too?", Tokoha said too Naruto who freezes with a jolt as his eyes were a little wide which Tokoha throws an envelope at Naruto's chest.

"Keep it, it was yours too begin with", Tokoha said as she turns away while tears begun falling as she starts running down the hall which Naruto looks down and picks the envelope up and opens it which he takes out a single card causing his eyes too widen all the way as he puts it back in and then slams the door shut which he marched to his clothes drawer and throws the envelope inside it as he slams it shut.

"Of all my old cards... She had that one...", Naruto said too himself as he begins scratching his head and soon sighs as he notices the camera in his room turning off.

THEME END

"Seems that your life will get more complicated", a voice said as darkness starts appearing in the room which someone wearing a tight-fitting overcoat with raised shoulders and waistline and gold and green trimmings.

"What is it Yusuke?", Naruto asks him as he laughs and he sits on the couch.

"I wanted too see if she could actually change you but she couldn't proving my thoughts wrong", Yusuke said too Naruto who leans against the door.

"I gave my heart too Nightshroud in order to receive power while you had a different motive... Anyways don't think I can be turned that easily just from her words...", Naruto said too Yusuke who gives a laugh as starts too disappear by darkness.

"You are correct Naruto, show them the power of darkness", Yusuke said as he left by darkness which Naruto walks towards the couch which he sits down. As he sat down on his couch and then looks at the camera too see it turn back on. Naruto goes to grab the remote as he puts his hand in the crows mouth which it immediately chomps on his hand causing a tic mark too form on his forehead.

"If you won't open your mouth I'll force it open", Naruto said which the crows opens its mouth reluctantly as Naruto sighs which he takes the remote and skims through channels before he stops showing Aster which his eyes narrowed as he turns off the tv.

"Aster... Interesting... Through I wonder of he's gotten stronger after we six went out separate ways...", Naruto thought to himself as he began twirling his hair and closes his eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing his eyes too open in annoyance.

"What now?", Naruto says as he stood up in annoyance and walks towards the door and opens it with annoyance but blinks in surprise finding Alexis with an annoyed look on her face which his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?", Naruto said annoyed as Alexis glares at Naruto as she's pokes his chest.

"What did you say too Tokoha, she's not letting me in her room?!", Alexis said as Naruto just stares at her not caring.

"So what, I don't care if she's crying, its her fault for trying to change me. So will you-(SLAP!)", Naruto was cut off as his eyes were wide from Alexis slapping him in the face.

"I don't care, duel me. If you win I'll leave you along but if I win you apologize too Tokoha!", Alexis ordered Naruto who stares at her before he whistles as his Crow lands on his shoulder as he begins walking.

"You coming?", Naruto asks her which she follows him as they walk down the hall but they were stopes by Mamoru who was glaring at Naruto which he grabs Naruto by his shirt and slams him into the wall as he's glaring at Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're here for the same reason as Alexis?", Naruto said too him which he grits his teeth.

"What did you do?!", Manoru demanded Naruto who simply stares at him and sighs.

"I told her to leave when she was talking about he suddenly changing. Seems she's still affected by her breaking up with me", Naruto said as Mamoru grits his teeth seeing the look in his eyes while Alexis blinks in surprise hearing how he and Tokoha dated which Mamoru swings his left fist towards Naruto face causing Alexis's eyes in widen as she tries too stop him but everything stopped as thy heard a voice.

"Enough...", Kouji said as he's walking down the end of the hallway towards the three which Mamoru looks at Kouji before he looks away as he lets go of Naruto and begins walking away as he passes Kouji who looks at Naruto with a frown.

"Naruto, try not to go picking a fight all the time", Kouji said as he turns away from Naruto who's eyes narrowed at him which he's now walking away.

"We're done here", Naruto said as he turns and walks past Alexis who blinks in surprise.

"Wait, we haven't dueled yet-", Alexis was cut off as Naruto taps her forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry Alexis' maybe another time", Naruto said as she blinks in surprise as he walks back too his dorm and closes the door behind him as Alexis just stares at him with wide eyes.

"It was like he wasn't fazed at all when Mamoru swung his fist... Wow", Alexis thought too herself but shakes her head as her eyes narrowed at Naruto's doorway as she begins walking away leaving Naruto be.

"Even so... For him too make Tokoha cry doesn't make sense?", Alexis thought to herself as she remembered the junior championships which there was a video online showing Naruto and the other five dueling with each other while Yugi Moto, Seto Kiba, and Pegasus. Each one of them used a unique deck which most were personally made by Pegasus too suit them since they were the six most skilled junior duelists. She then starts thinking it Naruto bright smile as he enjoyed dueling as well as a younger Jaden watching with a big smile at how Naruto played from in the front row next too there mother and father.

"What made him change from his old self too now?", Alexis thought to herself as she began walking but stops as there was a bright light behind her which she turns seeing a shining light as there was a figure standing in front of her eyes.

"I am Enigma Storm, and I am the ambassador of the Nova Hero's...", Enigma Storm said to Alexis who blinks in surprise.

"Nova Hero's? But... Why-", Alexis was cut off by Enigma Storm kneels too her.

"We need your help, the Dimensional Hero's will be needed in the future and we chose you. We beg you Alexis Rhodes, we need your help in reuniting Naruto and the Dimensional Hero's since both do not want to see each other. So... Will you except?", Enigma Storm said to her as Alexis blinks in surprise.

LEAVE A REVIEW, REMEMBER NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Naruto is currently in his bed staring at the card Tokoha through at him as he sighs too himself and places it back in his drawer then closes it. At that time Naruto heard something from the door and looks seeing a letter with a kiss on it which Naruto raises an eyebrow as he walks too it then picks up the letter as well as opening it which he begin too read it.

"From the moment I met you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girls dorm endearingly Alexis Rhodes"... You the fuck wrot-Crowler... Only a dumbass would fall for this", Naruto said as he rips it up and he sighs as he looks out the window seeing the sun setting which he closes his eyes.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO

A younger Naruto is currently staring at the sun inside his room as its setting which the door opens showing a younger Jaden entering the room holding a deck.

"Big brother, why are you up here?", Jaden asks which Naruto blinks in surprise as he turns too Jaden and smiles as he walks towards him.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought Jaden", Naruto said as he smiles at his brother and notices his deck.

"Can we duel again, I know this time I can win!", Jaden said smiling which Naruto smiles as he turns too Jaden as he gives a "come over here" movement with his hand which Jaden smiles as he runs too Naruto but receives two fingers too his forehead.

"You sure little brother?", Naruto asks him which Jaden nods smiling which he chuckles.

"Know what, if you can get me down by half I'll teach you a knew way of dueling", Naruto said causing Jaden's eyes too widen.

"C'mon, tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!", Jaden says as Naruto blinks in surprise before he smiles.

"Until you get me down by half", Naruto said which Jaden has a sad expression on his face.

"Awwww-", Jaden stops as Naruto pokes his forehead again.

"Sorry Jaden, but you have too do that", Naruto said too him smiling as Jaden looks down sadly.

"Eheheheheh, you're thinking its not fair?", Naruto asks Jaden as he puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Jaden... You see, the technique is never too except that you lost until the last draw. You see always enjoy dueling toll your hearts content no matter what. Dueling is the only way for one to truly understand another", Naruto says too Jaden who blinks in surprise before he smiles.

YEARS LATER AT SCHOOL

(Huff)...(huff)...(huff)done yet?", Naruto asks as he's dueling 6 thugs as more surrounded him. There all currently in a dark ally as its dark outside.

NARUTO LP 400

THUGS LP 3600

"Now you see, you can't beat us", one thug said as Naruto gets his teeth.

"Big brother?", a familiar voice said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he turns too Jaden with wide eyes.

"Oh look it here, his little brother", one thug said causing his eyes too widen as he grits his teeth and takes out a single card as he reluctantly throws it too the thug who catches it.

"We're done here guys, we got what we want", the leader said as they all begin walking away ending the duel while Naruto grits his teeth as he felt Jaden tug his shirt.

"Big brother, why are you here as who were throw guys?" Jaden asks Naruto who looks at Jaden which his eyes widen seeing anger which he never saw it before.

"What are you doing here Jaden, GET HOME NOW!", Naruto yelled which Jaden eyes widen seeing Naruto fist shaking which he takes a few steps back and starts running back as Naruto looks down as he grits his teeth as he turns too where the thugs went.

FLASH BACK END

Narutow watches as the sun disappears and sighs as he started to get a message which he moves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a phone as he opens it up which his eyes narrowed at who sent him the message.  
>FLASH BACK, NEXT DAY AT NIGHT<p>

JADEN'S POV

"Big brother, where are you!", Jaden yelled as he was walking down the street at night, he soon stop as he heard grunts of pain as he turns and his eyes widen finding a bunch of thugs beaten and there cards destroyed.

"What is this?!", Jaden asks as heard an explosion which he begins running full speed down the ally as he stops at the end of the ally too find a warehouse with a bunch of thugs laying on the ground as another explosion happened inside which he rubs thwarts it as well as hearing a yell of pain. As Jaden stops at the door he peaks through it too find that there's a bunch of thugs all beaten on the ground while in the middle of the room is the leader being held up by his neck from none other then Naruto as his right eye is different while Naruto is holding a bloody card which the thugs face shows bruises and fist imprints on his face as he has trails of blood coming from his mouth.

"Thanks for the card", Naruto said as he threw the man back as he hit the wall and slides down it as he's now unconscious.

"What have you done, big brother?", Jaden said which Naruto jolts a little as he was about to say something but stops and closes his mouth as he turns to Jaden causing his eyes too widen seeing the dark look Naruto has on his face.

"Foolish little brother, pathetic", Naruto said as Jaden freezes seeing his right eye in front if him enlarged as its staring down at him as the eye starts showing images of Naruto ruthlessly beating all of them in a duel which his eyes widen in complete shock.

"Why...why did you do this, Naruto why?", Jaden asks him as he's shaking at what he saw as Naruto sighs.

"To test the limits of my new abilities...", Naruto said too Jaden who's still shocked.

"What...? That's why you did all this?", Jaden asks him as he just stares at him.

"You're telling me that was why you beaten them all up ruthlessly?", Jaden asks as he grits his teeth.

"Over course it is...", Naruto said too Jaden as he walks towards him then stops in front of Jaden who's looking up at him with wide eyes as tears are falling from his eyes feeling fear for the first time in his life.

"It's a lie, this isn't like you big brother. It can't be!", Jaden says too Naruto who's starts too talk.

"I am done acting like the older brother you always wanted for I e reason only, I wanted to know how strong you were with your cards", Naruto said causing Jaden's eyes too widen.

"I needed too find a worth opponent to test the limits of my ability and you are one of them who have the potential. Now I made you feel fear from me, now you have the desire too stop me.s which is exactly why I let you be the first too witness my new power. Don't you see, its all for my own benefit. Like me you may be one of the few who can rise to our level... But there is a catch... You must have the desire to get stronger, more then anything else. I gave my heart to the darkness in order to receive great power... The World of Darkness contains great power. Those who want power can gain it there", Naruto said too Sasuke as he takes I out his Dimensional Hero deck and throws it in the air along with the card he took from the thug which Jaden's eyes widen while Naruto turns too leave.

"You're not worthy testing my power, not yet at least my foolish little brother. If you wish too stop me then get stronger too the limit too stop me. Then one day, when your are at the same level as me then our final duel will begin", Naruto says as he begins walking away.

FLASH BACK END

Jaden opens his eyes too find he's arrived at the obelisk blue form seeing Alexis, Midny, and Jasmine with Syrus between them. As Jaden got off the boat Syrus was the first too speak.

"Hi Jaden", Syrus says too him which Jaden asks what he's thinking.

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?", Jaden asks the four.

"Well uh to make a long story short, on basically a big loser", Syrus said too him.

"You're friend here trespassed into the girls campus", Jasmine says too Jaden who blinks in surprise.

"Is tgat true Sy?", Jaden asks him wanting to know if he actually did it.

"Hey, it's not-", Syrus was stopped as they heard footsteps which they turn seeing Naruto?

"I can't believe someone fell for that", Naruto said too them with a sigh as both Mindy and Jasmine blush at seeing Naruto.

"I'm guessing you want to duel too let them go, find ill except it since in bored", Naruto says too her which Alexis blinks in sure use as her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, but if I win only I will tell they trespassed you will also have too apologize too Tokoha", Alexis said causing him too sigh at hearing this again.

"Fine but if I win then stop asking me about saying sorry to Tokoha and let the two foolish idiots go", Naruto said too her as her eyes narrowed which the two step on there boats while Jaden and Syrus stay behind along with Jasmine and Midny as the two row towards the middle of the water/lake/ocean, never explained where they were.

Naruto soon whistles as after a minute a crow comes speeding towards them as it circles around Naruto and lands on his shoulder as it opens its mouth which the deck falls out into Naruto's hand write the bird goes too his left arm and turns into a robotic bird while extending its left wing whine Naruto shuffles his deck along with Alexis as he soon stops and plays it in the crows mouth as its eyes glow red.

"Ready?", Alexis asks as Naruto cracks his neck as he places his right hand on the too of his deck.

"Bring it", Naruto told her as Jaden watches closely.

"Duel!", both yelled out loud.

NARUTO LP 4000

ALEXIS LP 4000

"Alright, lets see!", Alexis says as she drew while Naruto looks at the five cards in his right hand and smirks.

"Come forth Nova Hero Queen of Heart!", Alexis said as Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock along with Jaden.

Nova Hero Queen of Heart LV4 ATK 1200

"Nova Hero, there's another hero deck I didn't know of?!", Naruto thought too himself seeing the machine appear.

"And I'm also going to play one card face down", Alexis said too Naruto signaling she ended her turn.

"Fine!", Naruto said as he drew one card and looks at it.

"I'll summon Evil Hero Raptor!", Naruto yelled summoning a humanoid owl which its entire body is black as midnight while its eyes are glowing red onto the field.

Evil Hero Raptor LV4 ATK 1400

"Now attack the nova hero with wings of darkness!", Naruto yelled as Raptor flys towards Hearts which Alexis's eyes narrowed as Raptor gets behind Queen as it wraps its wings around it who there's yells of pain as it explodes which Alexis's eyes widen as Raptor flys back too Naruto's side of the field.

ALEXIS LP 3800

"I lay one card face down so its your turn", Naruto said too her which she smiles as she drew one card.

"I play Nova Hero Burstraizer!", Alexis says as a new machine appears which his eyes narrowed.

Nova Hero Burstraizer LV4 ATK 1700

"Burstraizer attack Raptor!", Alexis yelled as Burstraizer begins charging as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"I activate the trap card-!", Naruto stopes as electricity appears in the card?

"When Burstraizer is attacking, spell and trap cards cannot be activated until the end of his attack!", Alexis said as Burstraizer jumps high as it comes down slamming it feet into Raptor destroying it as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

NARUTO LP 3700

"And after he's attacked and successfully destroyed a monster I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your face down card!", Alexis said as the card turns upright showing "Sakuretsu Armor" as it shatters.

"I now end my turn", Alexis said as Naruto drew one card.

"I activate monster reborn and bring back Raptor which I'll then activate "Dark Fusion" and fuse Raptor with Evil Hero Flame Witch! Now be born, Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled as he summons her out which black flames appeared when she was summoned.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing LV6  
>ATK 21001200

"Now attack her Burstraizer!", Naruto yelled as Inferno Wing unleashes waves a black flames hitting the monster causing an explosion as Alexis shields herself.

ALEXIS LP 3400

"Now Inferno Wings ability activates, when it destroyed a monster by battle, you take damage equal too its attack", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as Inferno Wing unleashes a ball of black flames at Alexis hitting her as she puts her hands up as ages hit by the attack.

ALEXIS LP 1700

"Your turn Alexis", Naruto said as she drew.

"I activate the spell card monster reborn! I bring back Nova Hero Burstraizer then I activate polymerization!", Alexis said causing Naruto!/ eyes too widen as the two monsters fuse together.

"I summon Nova Hero Maximum Raizer!", Alexis yelled as a new monster appears.

Nova Hero Maximum Raizer LV6 ATK 2300

"Maximum Raizer, destroy inferno wing with nova fists!", Alexis yelled as Raizer charges as it fists shine brightly.

"Now his affect activates, when attacking a monster he gains 200 more attack for each monster on the field, since there's two he gains 400 more attack!", Alex said loudly.

Nova Hero Maximum Raizer LV6 ATK 2700

Maximum Raizer proceeds to send a barrage of fists into Inferno wings face sending it back as it explodes while Maximum Raizera attack recedes back too normal whirl Naruto doesn't flinch at his destroyed monsters but his eyes narrowed.

NARUTO LP 3100

"She's gonna be a real problem in the future if she keeps getting stronger", Naruto thought to himself as he drew a card.

"I'm impressed, you're far better then Crowler Alexis", Naruto said as he shows a smiles surprising Alexis who also smiles while Jaden blinks in surprise knowing Naruto is smiling which he knows what that smile means.

"He's acknowledging her strength", Jaden thought to himself.

"I activate the spell card "Dark Calling". I banish from my hand or graveyard fusion material monsters listed on a fusion monster card that can only be special summoned with dark fusion then special summon that monster from my extra deck. This special summon is treated as a fusion summon with dark fusion and the one I will summon, guess who", Naruto said as he she is Iron Juggernaut and Spark Knight in his hand causing Alexis's eyes too widen as Naruto plays the card as there's black lightning which Lightning Golem appears causing Alexis too start to lose balance while a stupid Crowler is being carried away by the waves.

Evil Hero Lightning Golem LV6  
>ATK 2400DEF 1500

"And you know what happens next. Lightning Golem, I activate your ability so now you can target one monster on the field, and destroy it. I chose Maximum Raizer!", Naruto yelled as Lightning Golem unleashes bolt of black lightning at Maximum Raizer destroying the monster!

"Now attack her directly Lightning Golem!", Naruto yelled as he points at Alexis which Lightning Golem charges as it creates a ball of blak lightning as it jumps high and unleashes a beam of black lightning hitting Alexis causing her too fall of as her duel disk detaches as it hits the boats seat while Alexis lands in the water casing a splash which Naruto sighs.

NARUTO WINS

ALEXIS LOSES

while taking the cress as placing them in his deck as the crow turns back too normal as Naruto places t in its mouth as it swallows it.

"We're done here so you guys can leave now-SOMONE HELP SHE CAN'T SWIM", Naruto turns fast seeing bubbles coming from the water as Mindy and Jasmine have wide eyes which Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"She can't swim?! Of she does then I'm thrown out of this school and arrested for murder!", Naruto thought as Crow flys off of Naruto who's takes off his coat as he throws it on the boat as he dives fast in the water. As he entered the water his eye narrow as its too dark too see a thing which he puts his left hand over his left eye as his right eye opens all the way as as it glows which he can see Alexis sinking slowly in the water which he starts to giving out his breath to go faster as he extends his right hand grabbing Alexis's left arm as he pulls wrapping his left arm around Alexis's waist as he swims up fast as he soon makes it too the top but Alexis is breathing or moving which he lifts her on the boat along with himself as his eyes narrowed seeing she's not moving which he covers his left eye as his right glows which after a couple of seconds Alexis starts coughing up water as she sat up and her eyes widen seeing Naruto looking at her as he took his coat and wraps it around her.

"This will keep you warm", Naruto said too her which her eyes widen at Naruto.

"Never do something like that again", Naruto said to her as he smiles.

"You know... You may act cold but...", Alexis said as she smiles confusing Naruto.

"You're actually pretty kindhearted", Alexis said causing his eyes too widen before he then frowns with an annoyed expression on his face as he stood up.

"When we get back to shore don't mention this too anyone. As well as I'll be wanting my jacket back by tomorrow so you better dry it as well as never say in kindhearted. If you were to die then I would e locked out of this school and arrested of murder", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as she looks down.

"Besides, your actually pretty good. If you keep getting stronger, you'll be a challenge against me which you are one of the few that can reach our level of the Generation of Miracles", Naruto said to her as she blinks in surprise as she looks up at Naruto who's looking at his crow who brought the other boat back too the shore too the others. As they arrive at the shore, Jasmine and Mindy hug Alexis while Jaden and Syrus look at Naruto who's walking away.

"I'm going back to my dorm now", was all Naruto said while the crow lands on his shoulder as he's walking away with his hands in his pockets as his eyes narrowed as he passed Kouji who was against a tree smiling with his eyes closed which Naruto stops.

"You don't hate none of them, but. You locked almost all your feelings away...", Kouji said as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he continues walking again.

"Oh shut up Kouji, I just to get stronger and they'll help me get stronger", Naruto said too him as he continues back too the dorm as Kouji looks up with a smile.

"Even if what you say may be true, you still enjoy a duel just like your old self and that hand movement in poking Alexis's head. Just like you did with your little brother...", Kouji thought to himself as he looks back at the five.

"This is getting interesting", Kouji thought to himself as he looks at his deck and smiles at it while it gives off a dark red aura.

INSIDE THE GIRLS DORMITORY

Tokoha is currently in her room wearing pink pajamas as her upper pajama shirt is unbuttoned a little showing her cleavage as ages laying on her bed saddened as she suddenly heard a knock at her door confusing her but she sighs knowing who is at her door and gets out of bed as she walks towards the door and opens it as she begin talking with her eyes closed.

"I told you already, I don't want to talk about it anymore Ale-", Tokoha stops as she blinks with her eyes widening all the way finding a soaking Naruto standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"N-Naruto, why are you-", Tokoha stops as she grows a large blush noticing her pajama is unbuttoned as Naruto can get a clear look at her cleavage as she immediately grabs her pajama she closes it with her right hand blushing as she looks away.

"Tokoha...", Naruto said too her which she jolts as she looks up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for what I said too you...", Naruto said to her as he turns away and begins walking while other Obelisk girls were against there doors listening.

"Tokoha, I don't hate you. But I won't think twice in taking you down in a duel. I will never be who I was again so give up on that simple hope of me turning back to who I once was and too the rest of you girls, back too bed now", Naruto said which he heard movements in all the rooms as he sighs while scratching his head as he continues walking while Tokoha just watches Naruto but has a small smile at him apologizing too her.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Still thinking but since this isn't my zexal fanfics or yugioh 5ds showing a monsters level is kinda usless.

Chapter 4

IN CLASS

"You have fort five minutes left to finish your tests", Banner said too everyone as Naruto finishes and hands it too his crow which takes it as it flys down too Banner. At that time Naruto notices Jaden run into the room causing him too sigh as he stops where a sleeping Syrus is.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Syrus?", Jaden said which Syrus's eyes widen in shock as he woke up and turns seeing Jaden.

"Maybe next time sleep would be better then an all night Slicer seance", Jaden says too Syrus smiling which he smiles.

"You're here", Syrus says which both were stopped by Chazz.

"You two want too keep it down, some of us plan to pass this test!", Chazz said annoyed.

"Hey I wakes us plan on passing it just doesn't always work out that way", Jaden said which Banner notices him.

"Oh Jaden, why don't you come down here and get your exam?", Banner asks him which Jaden freezes and sighs.

"Be there in a sec!", Jaden said loudly as he runs down the steps guards Banner while the bird returns too Naruto as it lands on his shoulder.

45 MINUTES LATER

"All right class the written exam is now over so please walk, do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards", Banner said too the class and immediately regrets it.

"There here?!", one yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh dear...", was all Banner said as the students pour out of class like there's was a 100% percent off on new decks on Black Friday. Naruto sighs too himself as he stood up and begins walking up the steps of the stairs which his eyes narrowed as he notices he's being watched which he looks seeing Mamoru walking towards him.

"What?", Naruto asks Mamoru who sighs too himself as he looks away.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I got carried away... But don't ever make her cry again or I'll never forgive you", Mamoru said as he walks past Naruto who turns seeing Alexis which Naruto his eyes narrowed.

"What?", Naruto asks as he notices Alexis holding his coat which she hands him the coat as be takes it a puts it on as the crow flys off which Alexis looks away as she has her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for saving me...", Alexis said which Naruto blinks in surprise but they narrow again as the crow lands on his shoulder.

"As I said I only saved you so I wouldn't get in trouble", Naruto said as he walks past Alexis.

"I heard you apologized too Tokoha", Alexis said which Naruto stops before he starts walking again which Alexis turns to him walking away and smiles to herself.

"He may not act like it but he does care", Alexis thought to herself while Naruto has an annoyed look on his face as he continues walking.

TIME SKIP TOO FEILD TEST

Naruto was currently watching as Jaden was in front of Chazz causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Seems Crowler pulled some strings and by the look of that Dragon Catapult Cannon he has the rare cards that came in today...", Naruto thought to himself which he turns seeing Alexis walk towards him which he sighs knowing she wants to talk to him again.

"Aren't you gonna do something?", Alexis asks Naruto who looks back at the duel.

"He will win", Naruto says causing her to blink in surprise.

"Huh?", was all Alexis said as Naruto just watches.

"He will win the duel Alexis, he's one of the duelists that can reach our level. Now watch him destroy that machine", Naruto said too her as she blinks in surprise as she looks back.

"My draw!", Jaden yelled as he drew one card and his eyes widen which he whispers to one of his cards causing Naruto's eyes too narrow at what he will now do.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!", Jaden yelled playing the monster which all the girls start making a fuss at thinking it looks adorable.

"And I'll throw down a a face down too, that's it", Jaden said.

"All done huh, good so now I can cook the Kuriboh and I like mine well done! There scout to be a fried fur ball on the field you loser!", Chazz yelled at Jaden who just smiles.

"You don't scare me!", Jaden said to Chazz knowing what to do.

"No big deal, I don't have to that's his job. Dragon catapult cannon attack!", Chazz yelled as it fires two beans from its cannons straight at his monster which Naruto sighs.

"Jaden has won", was all Naruto said as Alexis blinked in surprise which Jaden smiles more.

"I sacrifice two cards and activate "Transcendent Wing"!", Jaden yelled as Kuriboh transforms in too a new monster as it blocks the beam while Chazz is wide eyed.

"It can't be!", Chazz yelled not believing he has that card.

"Oh it be, Transcendent Wings has evolved winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster and it gets better too! By sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects there attack points back as damage too you, Kuriboh why don't you go ahead and show him his it works!", Jaden yelled as the beam turns into a sphere around Winged Kuriboh and unleashes a beak straight at Chazz's monster destroying it as it explodes which Chazz puts his and up blocking himself.

CHAZZ LP 1000

"Lucky punk", Chazz said too Jaden who just smiles.

"Lucky, nah I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies but not for you Chazz and that's to bad because with just a 1000 life points left and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished, here goes something!", Jaden said as he drew one card as his eyes narrowed and stick it up in the air while saying "yeah" showing Elemental Hero Avian

"Elemental Hero Avian!", Jaden yelled causing many too gasp at him for getting the right monster.

"Attack!", Jaden yelled as Avian charges straight for Chazz who's wide eyed as it brings its right hand down taking away the rest of his life points which everyone begins cheering as Alexis blinks in surprise and turns seeing Naruto walking away which she smiles.

"He has faith in Jaden's dueling skills", Alexis thought to herself watching Naruto's receding form.

NEXT DAY AT 10:00 PM

"So this is it huh...", was all Naruto said as he's staring at the abandoned dorm which his right eye glows as he can see it covered in a thin aura of darkness which his crow made a "caw" sound causing him to turn seeing Alexis and tokoha with a flash light?

"tokoha,Alexis?", Naruto said with surprise seeing them which they blink in surprise seeing Naruto at the entrance with his Crow.

"Why are you here?", Naruto asks them as Alexis's eyes narrowed and she walks towards him stoping a few feet away from him.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing", Alexis said too Naruto who looks at the dorm.

"Naruto why are you here?", tokoha asks him as he stares at the dorm.

"I can feel it, this place is connected too darkness...", Naruto said which he surprised the two girls and they heard talking which they turn seeing Jaden, Chumely, and Syrus? They stop in auroras seeing the two which there surprised.

"Naruto, tokoha,Alexis, why are you three here?", Jaden asks Naruto who stares at him.

"Jaden, that's none of your business now go back to your dorm", Naruto said too him which his eyes narrowed wanting to know what Naruto's up to.

"People have disappeared here... No wonder why they will expel anyone caught here", Naruto said too them but Jaden just shrugs.

"Yeah sure, ok so why are you two here?", Jaden asks them which Alexis's eyes narrowed immediately.

"I have my reason that's why!", Alexis yelled at Jaden who begins sweating at being yelled at.

"Whoa Alexis no need to snap, we just came to look wrong but hey we'll stay out if your way so don't worry about it", Jaden told her as she looks away which tokoha looks worriedly for her friend.

"Look, its just that...", Alexis said as she walks towards the dorm but stops.

"Just that what?", Syrus asks her as she points the flash light at it.

"One of the kids who disappeared Esdeath my brother...", Alexis said which Naruto blinks in surprise hearing that as he and Jaden glances at the rose on the ground, as that was happening Alexis was walking away back to her dorm with tokoha which Naruto looks ahead and he walks fast ignoring his brother and his friends as he enters it the building which the other three enter next.

"This place and these markings...", Naruto says too them as his right eye glows letting him see the millennium items. Naruto begins too tune in into the others conversation.

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?", Chumely asks them as Naruto looks around.

"This place is connected too the shadow realm. Through why would someone connect-", Naruto stops as his right eye glows which he saw a picture of a guy which has the same hair style as Alexis which Naruto picks the photo up and places it in his pocket as his eyes narrow seeing a picture of Yusuke wearing an Obelisk blue uniform? At that time they heard Alexis's and Tokoha scream causing Naruto's eyes too widen along with the others.

"That sounds like Alexis and tokoha?", Syrus said too them.

"It came from this way!", Naruto said as be begins running wanting more answers as well as finding Alexis and tokoha may lead to more answers. As Naruto ran down the hallway he jumps over the railing to land on the ground as he looks around seeing furniture covered in white blankets as he looks and his eyes narrowed seeing on the ground Nova Hero Queen of Hearts which he licked the card up she looked around as he stops looking ahead as he starts running.

"Wait hold up!", Jaden yelled as the others chase him shah the pathway as Naruto soon stops along with the others too see Alexis and tokoha in some kind of big coffin?

"Alexis!", Jaden said as Naruto's eyes narrowed as they heard laughing as seeing smoke coming from where Alexis and tokoha are.

"She can't hear you, she's far away looked in the shadow realm", someone said which Naruto's eyes narrowed all the way seeing a figure eyes from the smoke.

"I am your worst nightmare come true", he says too Naruto who states at him.

"Really, you think you can scare me?", Naruto asks him which he smirks.

"Then let me prove it to you in a shadow game", he said too Naruto who makes a "tch" sound as his crow gets out his deck and turns into a duel disk.

"Lets begin", Naruto said too him as he glances at Alexis and tokoha who are currently unconscious in the coffin which his eyes narrowed as the man activates his duel disk.

"What's your name?", Naruto asks him which he answers.

"I am Titan, and unless you win against me in a shadow game then there mine forever as well as your soul", the now named Titan answered Naruto's question.

"You have made a grave mistake in getting in my way", Naruto said to Titan who doesn't care.

"Duel!", both yelled loudly.

NARUTO LP 4000

TITAN LP 4000

"Prepare to enter the shadows ", Titan said as he drew one card.

"I summon Inferno Queen Archfiend in attack mode!", Titan yelled as he summons his first monster.

Inferno Queen Archfiend ATK 900

"Now that this card is out each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gets 1000 attack points", Titan said which Naruto's eyes widen a little knowing it will be a problem if there was a Archfiend monster with 2000 attack points on the field.

"Careful Naruto!", Syrus says too him as Archfiend attack increases.

Inferno Queen Archfiend ATK 1900

"So now you will be taking life pints for every standby phase of your turn", Jaden chipped in which Titan smiles and gives a laugh.

"No I don't, not after activating the spell card Pandemonium", Titan says as he activates it by placing it is his duel dusk which gives off a night glow causing Naruto to put one hand in front of his eyes while the others shield themselves. As the light fades Naruto finds himself in the battle arena of pandemonium as the color changed in the room.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery but it also changes the rules too. Now I don't have to pay any life points for my Archfiends and if they were ever to be destroyer outside of battle I can out another Archfiend in my hand. I know what your thinking, your little friends fate is all but sealed", Titan says as the coffin closes causing Naruto's eyes too widen as weird spider like legs comes from the ground and wraps around it as it pulls it into the ground.

"Tokoha, Alexis...", Naruto said as his eyes narrowed at Titan for what he's doing.

"That's not fair!", Chumley yelled getting angry at how Titan is playing along with Syrus.

"Yeah! What have you done!", Syrus yelled at him.

"The same thing that I will do to the both of you should you continue to pester and annoy me!", Titan said annoyed which both start to get scared while Jaden's eyes widen knowing what will happen if the duel continues and what the costs are.

"My turn", Naruto said as he drew one card.

"I summon Evil Hero Inferno Witch to the field in defense mode", Naruto said as he summons a woman in a black dress on fire and just bones as she has glowing red eyes with long white hair covered in flames.

Evil Hero Infero Witch DEF 1000

I play one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said too him as he ended his turn.

"To bad you didn't have a chance to use them, I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!", Titan yelled as Terrorking Archfiend appeared by blue lightning.

Terrorking Archfiend ATK 2000

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends you have to tend with! And thanks to the special ability of the inferno queen the Terrorking gains attack points automatically increased by 1000 making him have a total of 3000!", Titan said as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"And now I'm going to put them all to use! Terrorking Archfiend attack Inferno Witch with locus storm barrage!", Titan yelled as Terrorking unleashes a swarm of locusts at Inferno witch.

"Inferno Witches effect activates, when attacked with a monster which has more then 2000 attack points while she's in attack mode then the attack is negated!", Naruto said loudly as the witch unleashes a eruption of flames from her mouth burning the swarm too nothing.

"Not so fast! I activate Terrorkings special ability and will determine our monsters fate by way of chance!", Titan said as six color balls come out of the pool of lava as it flys too Titan and makes a circle.

"You see when he's targeted by an opponents affect then Terrorking special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happens to be a two or a five then your effect is negated and your monster is destroyed! So lets spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?", Titan asks as ball number one is consumed by flames as it then moves too two, three, four, five, and six and does it again as Naruto's eyes narrow as it lands on 2.

"It seems that your chances have favored the Terrorking Archfiend, your monster is destroyed!", Titan said' as Inferno Witch shatters.

"Locus storm barrage, finish him!", Titan yelled as the attack heads for him.

"I activate my trap card! The Evil Hero's calling"! When I'm being attack directly I can summon one evil hero from my hand! I chose too summon Evil Hero Raptor in defense mode!", Naruto yelled as he summons his monster.

Evil Hero Raptor DEF 1100

The monster explodes as Naruto's life points were protected.

"Now my Inferno Queen attack him directly with flames of the underworld!", Titan ordered as the monster unleashes an eruption of flames hitting him directly as Naruto doesn't faze.

NARUTO LP 2100

"Done yet?", Naruto asks him which he smiles as he takes out what appears to be the millennium item.

"I don't think so, at least after this!", Titan said as the eye on it glows brought it which his eyes narrow.

"Now the shadow games have truly begun!", Titan said as the others are having trouble seeing.

"Don't you're life points seem utterly Insignificant now that your very life that's at risk?!", Titan said as the light disappears which the three ate shocked seeing parts of him are gone?

"Brother!", Jaden yelled as Naruto just stares at it.

"It is the way of the shadows, transcending the game attacking your body", Titan said as a black fog rolls in which Naruto looks down seeing he can't move his legs while the air is getting harder to breath.

"You are now at the mercy of the-", Titan was cut off as Naruto drew one card.

"It's my turn so will you shut up already", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen but narrow.

"It's your move now but make it count since it will be your last!", Titan said as Naruto looks at his cards.

"Now I activate the spell card "Dark Calling" by banishing from my hand or graveyard fusion material monsters listed on a fusion monster card that can only be special summoned with dark fusion then I can special summon that monster from the extra deck. This is treated as Dark Fusion so say hello to an ally of mine. Evil Hero Inferno Wing which will be in attack mode", Naruto said causing Titan's eyes too widen as a monster appears by black flames.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing ATK 2100

"Now she will attack Inferno Queen with the flames is destruction!", Naruto said as it unleashes a wave of darkness consuming the monster as it explodes.

TITAN LP 3800

"You pay for that-", Titan was cut off as Inferno Wing is in front of him?

"When she's destroyed a monster you take damage equal too it highest attack or defense so then you take 1900 damage", Naruto said as Titan was consumed by black flames causing an explosion.

TITAN LP 1900

"Why you little, I'll make sure your consumed by the shadow realm!", Titan said angrily as Terrorkings attack decreases by a thousand while parts of him start too disappear.

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn", Naruto said as Titans duel vest fires out a card which he caught it.

"Don't waste my time, your life points won't last long enough for you to use shy more of your cards! Alexis's and Tokoha's souls will soon be gone and so will yours! My turn", Titan said too Naruto who just stares at him with a bored look on his face.

"I activate the spell card Axe of Despair and equip it to Terrorking granting him a total of 3000 attack points!", Titan said as an axe appears in Terrorkings hands increasing its attack by a thousand.

"Now attack his monster with despair slash!", Titan orders as Terrorking charges at him which Naruto extends his right hand.

"I activate mr trap card, "Sakuretsu Armor" with this I can negate your monsters attack she destroy it", Naruto said too him as Titan smiles.

"I activate Terrorkings special ability once again. Spin roulette!", Titan ordered as a flame appears on one which it begins spinning which Naruto smirks confusing Titan who's eyes widen seeing it stopped on 3?!

"What?!" was all Titan says as his monster explodes which he grits his teeth.

"How dare you!", Titan yelled at Naruto who just stares at him.

"Is that all you got?", Naruto asks which Titan's eyes narrowed more.

"I activate Desrook Archfiend's special effect, it allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard", Titan said as he places it in his graveyard which he smiles.

"Say hello to an old not so old friend", Titan said as his monster appears.

"And know I activate the effect of the field spell card pandemonium! Ahahahah, its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend. Of one of my Archfiend monster is ever sent to the graveyard...(draws card)... Of course this new Archfiend can't be as powerful but then my Terrorking Archfiend is packing more then enough power as it is! Now lets try this again! Locus Storm barrage!", Titan ordered as his monster unleashes a barrage is locus at Naruto.

"I activate the trap card "Negate Attack"! When my opponent declares an attack I can negate it and end the battle phase immediately", Naruto said too Titan as a shield appears in front of him absorbing the attack into it as it disappears.

"You still stand, I lay one card down and end my turn?!", Titan said angry which at that time Naruto sighs.

"I'm getting annoyed now", Naruto said as he drew one card.

"Attack his monster with flames of destruction!", Naruto ordered as his monster unleashes a wave of black flames at Terrorking as it hits it causing an explosion but it fades away showing Terrorking being protected by the same shield as Naruto.

"I activate negate attack which blocks your attack she your done attacking", Titan said as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he summons Iron Juggernaut in defense mode.

Evil Hero Iron Juggernaut DEF 2000

"Your turn", Naruto said too him.

"Fine, I'll show you my true power!", Titan said as he drew one card and smiles as he sacrifices his monster.

"I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!", Titan yelled as his monster appears.

Skull Archfiend of Lightning ATK 2500

"Now you receive my full power, now attack with super charge bolt!", Titan yelled as his Skull unleashes a blast of lightning hitting his monster and causes it to explode while Naruto receives damage.

NARUTO LP 1700

"Oh man...", Syrus said as he was getting worried.

"Jaden, your brothers getting beaten-", Chumely stops seeing the look on Jaden's face.

"Guys, he's not even serious. He never gets serious... He's going to destroy his monsters and life points like they were nothing", Jaden says with a hint of fear confusing them.

"Look into my millennium item, and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows", Titan said as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You are defeated, your life points are all but gone and soon you will be nothing but a hollows soulless shell!", Titan said as Naruto drops too his knees.

"Feel yourself drifting, drifting deep. Drifting...", Titan said but stops as he heard laughter which Naruto stood up as he begins laughing?

"Really? A shadow game this and a shadow game that! If you want a shadow game then fine!", Naruto yelled as he slams his left hand in the ground causing a symbol too appear on the ground?!

"What's happening?!", Titan yelled as Naruto smiles as his right eye glows blood red as Titan takes a few steps back in fear as an enlarged image of his eye appears as Naruto smiles.

"Tell me now where they are as well as the other kids you have taken", Naruto said confusing Titan.

"Other kids, I don't know what your talking about and you can find your friend by yourself! I'm done here!", was all Titan said which his eyes narrow all the way which Titan goes to throw a smoke bomb when it was stopped as darkness swirls around them which the room begins shaking.

"Now shall we?", Naruto asks as there consumed by the darkness age from the outside they appear in a black orb with electricity coming from it.

"Brother!", Jaden yelled loudly.

INSIDE IT

Naruto is standing in front of Titan who's looking around scared.

"What is this place?! Where an I!", Titan yelled looking around as Naruto smiles darkly as he begins giving off a dark aura.

"Now let the shadow games turkey begin, my turn!", Naruto said as he draws one card and smiles darkly as veins start too appear from Naruto's left arm as it spreads all over his body as his eye glows more which Titan's eyes widens in virtue as Naruto's eye appears everywhere all around them as everywhere he looks he sees his eye?!

"Make it stop!", Titan yelled as Naruto gives a laugh while the darkness starts growing as its covering his card.

"I now sacrifice Iron Juggernaut too summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge! You see if you have a monster on your side of the field I can just tribute one monster! Now come forth Malicious Edge!", Naruto yelled as his monster appear from the darkness.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK 2600

"You've bright thus upon yourself you foolish human! Now behold true power! I activate the spell card, SUPER POLYMERIZATION!", Naruto yelled as his voice echoes whine there's a twister happening in the air?!

"What, there's no such thing!", Titan yelled as Naruto just smiles.

"Wanna bet?", Naruto asks him as the twister increases which Titan's eyes widen as he turns seeing Skull Archfiend of Lightning skidding towards it as it start flying towards it.

"He can use my monster then in wide open?!", Titan said as it stops next too Malicious Edge.

"By playing Super Polymerization, I can fuse my monster with any monster from your field combining to form your end", Naruto said as he smiles more.

"This issue despair, that's why I gave up my ways to achieve this level of power so now I can defeat him! Now...!", Naruto yelled as lightning appears from the twister as Malicious Edge roars as he's drawn into it along with Titan's summoned skull as there both drawn into it.

"I summon, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!", Naruto yelled loudly as Titan takes a few steps back as the swifter turns to complete darkness as it disperses showing his monster.

Evil Her Malicious Fiend ATK 3500

"Now end this duel!", Naruto ordered as it flys straight at Titan which it slashes with both hands across his chest causing Titan too yell in pain as he flys back and hits the ground while his life points hit zero while the veins on Naruto disappear as the darkness recedes into him along with him taking his cards and placing them back into his deck along with his crow turning back as it swallows his deck.

"Now... This is your punishment for taking Tokoha and Alexis ", was all Naruto said as he turns around as hands of darkness erupts from the ground as it grabs Titan which it begins dragging him towards a bunch of dark monsters.

"Help! There attacking me! Naruto, save me!", Titan yelled as the hands stop moving which Naruto stops and turns too Titan as he walks towards him which he smiles as he extended his hand towards Naruto who does the same thing but Titan's eyes widen as he suddenly took his hat as Naruto puts it on.

"Nice hat, you won't be needing it in the shadow realm so bye", Naruto said as he kicks Titan in the face as he sends him towards the monsters which surround him as they attack him as Naruto walks towards the exit as it opens like a doorway which Naruto walks through with his hands in his pockets.

OUTSIDE

Naruto walks out of the darkness with his hands in his pockets shocking the three who run to him.

"Brother!", Jaden yelled as he stops and his eyes widen seeing a dark smile on Naruto's face scaring the three as they stop while his right eye is glowing.

"Sending him to the Shadow Realm was fun, I should do shadow games more the rush is amazing", Naruto said too them shocked as he tops his hat.

"I'm gonna keep this", Naruto says as he turns seeing Alexis and Tokoha sleeping in the coffin which his eyes stops glowing as he shows no emotion as he walks towards the two girls sleeping while the orb decreases in size as it disappears while the coffin slides too the ground. Naruto bends down looking at the too girls and picks the two up in his arms.

"Lets leave now", was all Naruto said as he begins walking which the others follow.

TIME SKIP OUTSIDE

Alexis and Tokoha wake up too find Naruto standing against a tree.

"So you girls woke up at the same time huh, morning", Naruto said too them which they Tokoha rubs her eyes as Alexis looks around.

"Where are we?", Alexis asks Naruto.

"Away from the dorm as well as I saved you two. I sent Jaden and his two friends back too there dorm", Naruto said which they blink in surprise as he stood up.

"Here", Naruto said handing her a card and a picture causing her eyes too widen.

"My brother...", Alexis said with wide eyes.

"This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time", Alexis said too Naruto.

"I'll get more information soon, I'll be questioning someone I know about this incident", Naruto said too her as he looks away.

"I'll say this, stop doing stupid things you two. I would hate it if I kept getting involved in it and somehow kicked out of this school. If your gonna look for your brother then I'll help if it means that I won't suddenly be pulled into a situation I know nothing about", Naruto said too the two girls who stare at him.

"You were really worried about us weren't you?", Tokoha asks Naruto as his eyes narrowed as he looks away from them.

"No. I just rather nit lose a challenging opponent and besides, if I did this then you Tokoha can stop nagging me about changing, its annoying me", Naruto said too them which she sighs while Alexis blinks in surprise seeing the hat while Naruto turns away from them.

"Naruto, isn't that hat his?", Alexis asks Naruto who stops as he gives a laugh and glances at them with a smile.

"He didn't need it after I sent him to the shadow realm", Naruto said as there eyes widen in shock as Naruto begins walking away.

"Yusuke, we're going to have a long talk", Naruto thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AND STOP READING. LIKE IT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. NEW YUGIOH MOVIE!

BIG NEWS ITS JUST BEEN ANNOUNCED THAT IN 2016 THERE WILL BE A NEW MOVIE! THEY WILL BE SHOWING THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH MOVIE WITH YUGI AND KIBA!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Need more reviews to continue.

BIG NEWS ITS BEEN ANNOUNCED A NEW YUGIOH MOVIE! THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH MOVIE!

Chapter 6

"So... We're suspended?", Naruto asks as he's next to Jaden facing multiple videos.

"That's what I suggest, you trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An letter from one of our faculty members confirms it, you must be pun-", Naruto cuts her off.

"Seriously Crowler, you're now even worse as well as not our fault that we went deep inside there and triggered a shadow game which I won and sent Titan who had two other students hostage", Naruto said causing Sheppards eyes too widen widen Crowler begins sweating.

"How about a duel, we win and all this goes away but if we lose I'll tell you everything I saw that transpired inside there", Naruto asks which Crowler smiles.

"I agree, how about you partner up with your brother in a tag duel win and youre cleared lose and you will tell us everything and you as well as your brother are expelled", Crowler said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow at teaming up with his brother.

"Fine...", was all Naruto said as he agrees to the duel.

"I'll arrange for some opponents", Sheppard says but Crowler cuts him off.

"No now chancellor, don't you fret about that, I'll take good care of all the particular for the event", Crowler said too him as Naruto begins walking away.

"Also ho hired Titan, Esdeath a mercenary that kills people after he wind a duel so tell me who hired him? Must be someone who has something against us", Naruto said as he continues walking while Sheppard and some of the teachers look at Crowler.

OUTSIDE

Naruto exits next too Jaden too find Tokoha, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumely which Naruto begins walking away.

"Be ready too duel in the next few days", Naruto said too Jaden as be began walking away.

"Wait!", Jaden said gaining his attention as he turns to Jaden.

"What?", Naruto asks him as Jaden looks down nervously.

"I thought... We could work together to get ready for the duel", Jaden asks Naruto who just stares at him as he turns away abs begins walking.

"No", Naruto said as he begins walking but Jaden follows.

"But I thought we could-", Jaden was cut off as Naruto looks at him as he glares at him.

"I said no", Naruto said as he begins walking again which Jaden looks down as he sighs sadly.

"Be ready to duel in a few days", Naruto said to him as he continues walking as he remembers a certain time in the past.

FLASH BACK TEN YEARS AGO

A younger version of Naruto was smiling as he's holding hands with a child Jaden who's sucking his thumb. The kid Naruto has his hair ruffled as he laughs smiling happily and standing in front of him was a man with short, spiky brown hair which had two locks of wrapped hair in bandages framing either side of his face.

"Can we come too big brother Asura?", Naruto asked as Asura shook his head as he taps his brothers forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry little brother, maybe another time. Right now Yugi needs my help involving his grandpa. I can't worry about my little brothers in the Duelist Kingdom", Asura said to him as he begins walking while he then takes out a mask which is the same color as the millennium puzzled along with an Egyptian eye on the forehead as he places it on his head while there's a black strap on it.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll be home in a week if or less", Asura told Naruto as he shows him his ace card "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon".

"When I come home we can duel again", Asura said as he leaves the house.

FLASH BACK END

"Now I'll have the power to defeat you older brother an prove I was always the strongest!", Naruto thought to himself as he makes a fist while Jaden looks down which Alexis's eyes narrowed as she runs after Naruto who exits the room. When she enters the next room, Naruto was already gone.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto was in his room staring at the card Tokoha left him when he heard knocking he got up and places the card in his drawer as he closes it and turns towards the door as he walks towards the door and opens it finding an angry Alexis.

"What-", Naruto was cut off as Alexis grabs his shirt and makes him hit the door as it moves all the way open.

"Why won't you help Jaden?!", Alexis said as Naruto stares at her as he then smirks switching there positions as she's against the door as her arms are being held a voice her head by Naruto's right arm as he holds her chin with his left.

"Just say it, you want to get with me?", Naruto said which causes her to glare at Naruto but her eyes widen as he leans closer to her as there bodies are pressed against each other.

"Tell me beautiful, what do you like about me?", Naruto asked her as his right eye glows and which her eyes close a little as she starts having the feeling of want as they lean towards each other but the Nova Hero deck glows causing Alexis's eyes too widen as she then slams her knee into his stomach causing him to flinch in pain as she switched positions and she ten switched positions as she slams him to the door causing his eyes too widen all the way.

"Stop thinking like you can do anything you want! No one can, especially YOU!", Alexis yelled at Naruto who grits his teeth as he glares at her.

"You know nothing about me!", Naruto said to her as he grabs her arms as he forces her to let go of him as they glare at each other.

"Naruto...", someone said as both stop and turn seeing Kouji with narrowed eyes which Naruto lets go as he begin walking as his shoulder bumps into Kouji's as both turn which they stare at each other. Soon Naruto turns away and begins walking again as Kouji stares at him as he disappears by the corner.

"Thank-", Alexis was cut off a Kouji suddenly backhanded her in the face causing her eyes too wide as a red mark appears on her face.

"Im late to a video chat because of you, my teacher will be annoyed now because of you. I won't be coming to save you all the time so take care of yourself and don't go falling in love with him, Tokoha still has feelings for him and now your starting to have it too", Kouji said as he begins walking again while Alexis touches her cheek and freezes in fear as she saw an image of a monster coming form Kouji as she can't even breath but snaps out of it after someone puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn too see Mamoru and Tokoha.

"You ok?", Mamoru ashes as he sees the red mark and looks ahead seeing Kouji turn a corner causing him to sigh.

"Don't get to hung up on what he said, its better that you don't cross paths with him", Mamoru said to her while Kouji made it too his room as he shots the door as he turns the tv on and then the computer as he connects too a wireless location. From it a video appears of a man who's holding Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon.

"Hello again, Asura-Sensei", Kouji said to Asura who has his elbow on his table while his bent finger is against his head.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also made a mistake on chapter 4 duel with flame witch effect, meant to say defense.

Chapter 6

DREAM

"This isn't fair!", A kid Naruto yelled at Asura as he's at the door. Jaden is currently sleeping in his bed upstairs with the door shut as its already night and past his bed time.

"Naruto, I-", Asura was cut off by Naruto.

"Will it always be like this! You abandon us all the time too do what you want! You never take us with you saying its too dangerous!", Naruto yelled at Asura who looks away.

"If... If you leave then... THEN YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!", Naruto yelled causing Asura's eyes too widen in shock but he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry...", Asura said as he turns away from him causing his eyes too widen all the way seeing this as Asura opens the door.

"Don't go! Please!", Naruto yelled as Asura begins walking outside as tears are streaming from his eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT JADEN?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BROTHERS?!", Naruto screamed as he fell to his knees.

"I'LL BECOME STRONGER TOO ONE DAY! I'LL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE TO DUEL ME!", Naruto screamed as Asura kept a walking and unknown to Naruto he's crying as he continues walking.

DREAM END

Naruto wakes up in his bed as he sat up and notices the his blankets are a little wet causing his eyes too widen as he touches the skin under his eyes to find little water causing his eyes too narrow as he grits his teeth and wipes his tears away as he gets out of bed.

"Have a nice dream?", someone asked as he turns seeing Yusuke which Gus eyes narrow all the way as his body gives off darkness as well as showing a menacing glare.

"What's that supposed to mean", Naruto asked which Yusuke gives a laugh as he takes out a card confusing him.

"What is that Naruto asked as Yusuke gives a laugh and throws Naruto the card which he catches it and his heart thumps causing his eyes too widen as he looks at the card.

"Its a gift from Nightshroud's close friend. Sadly nothing happens too the opponent if he loses but you will have even more power now ", Yusuke said as Naruto stares at the card.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?", Naruto said as be stares at the card and his crow flys on his shoulder as it coughs out his deck which Naruto catches it and puts the card in his deck then he puts it into the crows mouth.

"Now-before you go. Tell me about this", Naruto said as he opens his drawer and takes out a picture of Yusuke wearing an obelisk blue uniform causing his eyes too narrow.

"Its better that you don't know", Yusuke said as he disappears by darkness which Naruto then gets dressed as he opens the door and leaves the room while shutting the door.

"Soon the duel will begin, through... Maybe I can test out that card of mine...", Naruto thought as he smirks as his crow behind cawing as he walks down the hall missing Kouji who watches Naruto leaving and his eyes narrow sensing a new dark power coming from his deck.

"This power... Asura... He's been driven deeper into the darkness...", Kouji thought to himself as darkness comes off his body and a monster appears behind him.

"Unlike him, I can control mine as well as I never changed", Kouji thought to himself as Naruto disappears from his site.

ONE HOUR LATER AT THE DUEL ARENA

"The tag duel will begin in just a few moments and remember these are test conditions. This is a sudden expulsion match", the announcer said as on the arena both Jaden and Naruto were waiting to be allowed to enter. In the stands Alexis and Tokoha were watching as they sat next to each other while Zane, Kouji. And Mamoru were watching behind them.

"Send in the accused", the announcer said as Naruto and Jaden enter.

"Naruto Yuki and Jaden Yuki", he said as they stop and look around.

"Lets hurry and get this over with", Naruto said as they walk up the stairs to the arena.

"Oh, hey Chumely!", Jaden yelled seeing him arrived standing next to a tired Syrus as be waves while Naruto sees the others watching him and turns away.

"Now without a further ado! Allow me to introduce our guest rage team duel!", Crowler said on the stage with a mic as two man arrive by doing back flips causing Naruto's eyes too narrow seeing Para and Dox.

"The Paradox Brothers!", Crowler yelled into the mic as the two stand side by side.

"Salutation you fools", Para said too them.

"Hope your ready too duel", Dox said too them as Jaden smiles.

"Um, I never heard of these guys", Jaden said as Naruto sighed.

"Asura dueled these two with Yugi as his tag partner", Naruto said as there smiling at them.

"Enough with the pleasantries", Para said as Dox continues.

"And now on with the duel", Dox said as they start moving at the same time doing poses.

"We didn't come here to talk", Para said as his brother continues.

"We came... Too destroy you!", Beth said the last part loudly as Jaden is starts to have a bad feeling about this while Naruto just watches bored.

"Crowler, don't you think this is a bit too much?", Sheppard asked him off stage which Crowler runs too him.

"No! Not at all! Naruto and Jaden broke a big time rule so they should face big time opponents! Besides we can't send the brothers back now, they come so far", Crowler said to him but he just smiles.

"What's that matter? Your paying there travel costs", Sheppard says shocking Crowler at hearing that.

"Naruto, Jaden, I'll leave it up too you two", Sheppard said too them as Crowler turns too them.

"Ah these guys couldn't even beat male pattern baldness do there's no way they'll beat us", Jaden said as Naruto glances at Jaden.

"Duelists! Prepare to battle!", Crowler yelled into he mic as he sticks his hand in the air gaining cheers.

"Naruto, doesn't this bring back old times. You remember that combo we did with light and darkness", Jaden said causing Naruto's eyes too widen a little remembering that combo they did only once. They completely and utterly defeated there opponents.

"The rules for this tag team duel are really quite simple. There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play. But you may use what's on your partners field, understood?", Crowler said as they nod.

"Yeah!", The four said at the same time.

"Then duel!", Crowler said as he runs off the stage.

YUKI BROTHERS LP 8000

PARADOX BROTHERS LP 8000

"Get you games on!", Jaden said as they all drew five cards and he looks at Naruto who glances at Jaden.

"I'll go first!", Naruto said loudly as he drew one card.

"I summon Evil Hero Flame Witch!", Naruto said loudly as his winged owl man appears.

Evil Hero Flame Witch DEF 800

"I place one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said as Para's eyes narrow.

"You just be joking", Para said as he drew one card.

"Now behold a true monster!", Para said as he drew one card and then goes too summon a monster.

"Come forth Jirai Gumo!", Para said as he summons his monster spider.

Jirai Gumo ATK 2200

"Wow an overgrown bug, that's nothing my deck can squash", Jaden said as he drew one card.

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! Defense mode!", Jaden said summoning her and she entered defense mode.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix DEF 800

"Pathetic you fool! This is a strong offense! Kaiser Sea Horse attack mode!", Dox yelled summoning out his monster.

Kaiser Sea Horse ATK 1700

Soon all four monsters are facing each other as Naruto touched his deck with a serious look on his face.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand. Tribute doll", Dox said activating his spell card.

"To activate it I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field, go thing my brother is so generous with his", Dox said as he looks at his brother who's smiling as he nods.

"Farewell Jirai Gumo", Dox said as darkness domes out of the card in the form of tendrils and wraps around the monster that soon screeches as it explodes.

"Now I am allowed too summon a level seven monster this turn! And I choose to summon Kazejin!", Dox yelled as both felt a strong gust of wind hit them as Naruto stood his ground while Jaden brought his hands up shielding himself as the wind monster appears.

Kazejin ATK 2400

"Do you actually think you know enthusing of this game?", Para asked them.

"Your losers, your jokes, in other words your lame!", Dox says to them as the brother look at each other smiling.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling", Para said as his brother finishes.

"Wait till I draw and give then a true schooling. I play Dark Designator. This card allows me to call out any monster that I can think of, and if its anywhere in my brother deck its added to his hand, now let me see here... Sanga of the Thunder!", Dox said which Naruto knew what they were aiming for.

"Ahahahah, what do you know. Its right here ready to tear them a sunder", Para said as he drew one card showing the monster.

"You've got to be kidding me, another level seven monster?", Jaden thought while Naruto knew what they were doing.

"The duel's just started!", Para said loudly as his brother continues.

"And yet it is almost done! For your demise has already begun!", they yelled the last part together.

"This won't be like a duel with Alexis, Crowler, and Titan. They know team work better then anyone in this world. If only I was dueling by myself but...", Naruto thought as he drew a card and his eyes widen seeing the Seal of Orichalcos which he was about to play but stops as glances at Jaden.

"No... I rather not use this with him here and there's too many witness so I can't test it out here", Naruto thought as he looks at Jaden again as looks at his hand.

"I summon out Evil Hero Spark in defense mode!", Naruto yelled playing his monster.

Evil Hero Spark Knight DEF 1300

Naruto glances at Kazejin already knowing its effect causing him to look at his hand.

"Your turn", Naruto said as Para smiles.

"My draw", Para said while he drew one card.

"I play monster reborn and bring back a frightful Jirai Gumo! And I'll also activate another spell card, Tribute Doll", Para said activating his spell card.

"I will use it to sacrifice Jirai so I can summon yet another level 7 monster. Suijin!", Para said as he summons his monster out.

Suijin ATK 2500

"And I am not done yet, mine of I burrowed a monster brother", Para asked his brother who looks at him.

"Please, that's why he's there", Dox tools his brother which which face them.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse", Para said as he's consumed by lightning.

"Incase you did not know, when you are summoning a light attribute monster, kaiser sea horse counts as two instead of one which means I am now able to summing Sagan of the Thunder!", Dox said too them.

Sagan of the Thunder ATK 2600

"Three monsters on our side, what will be better?", Para said to them as his brother continues.

"I know what brother, let them come together!", Dox said too them.

"Prepare yourselfs! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sagan of the Thunder! So that I can now summon the ultimate monster! Gate Guardian!", Para yelled playing there guardian.

Gate Guardian ATK 3750

"He's ginormous", Jaden said shocked at the size.

"Just wait until you see his attack! Go, destroy Burstinatrix! Tidal surge attack!", Para yelled as the monster sends a lightning water attack at Jaden's monster which it explodes.

"I know it hurts", Para said too them.

"But the bad news is it only gets worse", Dox said to them still having a lot of rhymes left untold... Sadly.

"Just a little longer... By now Jaden must already know it too", Naruto thought to himself.

"Well the bigger try are the harder they fall, lets take this thing down!", Jaden said smiling as he looks at Naruto.

"I can't wait and see you try, so I will end my turn with this. A face down card", Para said putting one card face down.

"Then its time to go to work. Here goes!", Jaden said as he drew one card and smiles.

"I summon element all hero Avian in attack mode!", Jaden said summoning his monster out.

Elemental Hero Avian ATK 1000

"I now play Miracle Fusion!", Jaden yelled confusing a lot of people at hearing this.

"With this I can fusion summon one monster by using monsters from my field and graveyard so I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together to creat Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!", Jaden yelled creating his monster as it appears.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK 2100

"But I'm not done yet because there's more! I activate Polymerization from my hand and fuse Elemental Hero Wingman and Sparkman from my hand to create something even better!", Jaden said shocking a lot of them.

"Two fusions?", Alexis said never seeing this as both monster fly high into a vortex which shines brightly?!

"I summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!", Jaden yelled as a monster they've never seen before appears by a shining light?!

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman ATK 2500

Jaden looks at Naruto who nods too him.

"I play once card face down and end my turn", Jaden said confusing a lot of them at this.

"I need the card", Naruto thought to himself.

"Its my draw now! Im activating the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it the the Gate Guardian!", Dox yelled as he equips it.

"Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between his attack pints and your monsters defense points are delt straight to your life points!", Dox yelled at them.

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall but in fact the wall right in front of you! I play this and end my turn!", Dox yelled playing a rock wall monster with 2100 defense.

"Its called defense wall. And as long as its in the field in defense mode. All the monsters you have can only attack him! Now its your turn", Dox said to them but they blink in surprise as Naruto draws and shows a wide grin in his face.

"I summon out Evil Hero Raptor too the field in attack mode! And that's not all I activate the spell card Dark Fusion! With this I fuse together Raptor and Flame Witch too summon Evil Her Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled as he played his monster.

Evil Her Inferno Wing ATK 2100

"Inferno Wing attack Defense wall!", Naruto yelled as his monster sends a wave of black flames consuming there rock wall!

"Fool! They have the same attack meaning there-", Dox was cut off by Naruto.

"I activate the trap card

"Evil Hero's Charge"! With this when an Evil Hero monster is attacking a monster with the same or higher attack or defense as this monster it gains 1000 more attack!", Naruto yelled at them.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card-", Para was stopped as Naruto stops him there.

"When a fusion monster os summoned by dark fusion, it is unaffected by trap and spell cards until the end of my turn", Naruto said causing The Paradox brothers eyes too widen all the way.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing ATK 3100

There monster explodes as Naruto smiles.

"Now Inferno's wings effects activate!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen wen he added an "S" to effect.

"If she attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent meaning you lose 1000 life points as well as when this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I inflict damage to you equal to the ATK or DEF whichever is higher of the destroyed monster!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen at losing 3100 which there consumed by black flames.

PARADOX BROTHERS LP 4900

"Now, when its my next turn I'll be ending this duel", Naruto told them as he looks seeing Jaden smiling at him at turns to Para.

"I lay one card face down, its your turn", Naruto told him as he drew.

"Gate Guardian! Tidal surge attack!", Para yelled as it sends a wave of water at Inferno wing!

"I activate the trap card negate attack!", Naruto yelled activated his trap card stoping the attack.

"I end my turn", Para said to them as Jaden draws one card and smiles.

"I play two card face down and end my turn!", Jaden said too them as he glances at Naruto who nods as both look at the Paradox brother serious causing the two too take a step back.

"Fine then my draw, I'll just place one card face down no more no less. Brother, you do the rest", Dox said as he nods.

"Excellent decision, I think its for the best. For in quite sure next turn I'll win this contest", Para said to his brother as the Yuki's smile causing an unsettling feelings too stir in the brothers.

"My turn", Naruto said as he drew one card and his eyes widen as he smiles and give said laugh.

"Sorry but we've won", Naruto said confusing them at hearing that.

"I sacrifice Spark Knight too summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge I can tribute one monster too Summon him instead of two!", Naruto said as his monsters appears.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge ATK 2700

"Now I activate pot of greed and draw two more cards", Naruto said as he drew and smiles.

"I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my hand I can ass one spell card from my graveyard and add it too my hand", Naruto told them.

"You fell for it! I activate the trap card Judgment of Anubis! With this I can stop you little spell by discarding one card", Para said but his card shatters causing his eyes took down as he sees Jaden activate a trap card.

"I curable Fire Trap! I negate the activation of your card if it would destroy a spell or trap card Naruto controls and destroy it!", Jaden said causing they brothers eyes too widen as a Naruto sacrifices two cards as caught a card which was fired out.

"I activate Dark Fusion and being together Inferno Wing and Spark Knight!", Naruto yelled causing there eyes too widen as both monsters are consumed my darkness as the field tales was consumed by darkness?! From the field a monster rises looking like a demonic version of Shining Flare wingman, its face looks like an Oni's mask, it has demonic wings consumed by darkness and it gives off a a black glow.

"Behold! Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled as the two monsters stand side by side.

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 2500

"I NOW PLAY SUPER POLYMERIZATION!", Naruto yelled shocking everyone while Jaden's eyes widen at hearing that which both monsters yell as Wingman in consumed by light while Inferno Wing was consumed by darkness as the two fly high as the combine into a vortex until it exploded shocking all of them at what they they the right half of the monster is Abyss Inferno Wing while the left in Shining wingman.

BEHOld! ELEMENTAL EVIL HERO SHINING DARKNESS INFERNO WINMAN!", Naruto and Jaden yelled as the monsters wings out stretch unleashing darkness and light?!

Elemental Evil Hero Shining Darkness Inferno Wingman ATK 4000

"Now attack Gate Guardian!", The two yell as there monster charges!

"During battle inferno Wingman gains 300 attack for every elemental hero and evil hero that was played this entire duel!", Naruto and Jaden yelled at the same time causing there eyes too wide in shock hearing that!

"I activate the quick play spell card "BATTLE FUSION" when an attack involving my fusion monster and you monster occurs, mine gains attack equal to your monsters until the end of the turn!", Naruto yelled smiling causing there eyes took down in shock as t gained more attack.

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 4000+3000+3750=10750

"NOW TOGETHER!", Naruto and Jaden yelled an Abyss of Darkness appears in its right hand while in its left was a shining light almost blinding as the monsters flys above the gate guardian.

"Brother I think we are", Para said as his brother finishes.

"Done for!", Dox yelled as the monster brings darkness and light together?!

"LIGHT AND DARKNESS EXTERMINATION WAVE OF BALANCE!", Naruto and Jaden yelled as there monster unleashes the attack on the gate guardian consuming it along with the brothers who yell as there was a large explosion causing everyone to be speechless along with Zane, Kouji, and Mamoru at them not losing a single life point as well as unleashing a powerful attack like that. The dust clears showing the Paradox brothers unconscious.

YUKI BROTHERS LP 8000

PARADOX BROTHERS LP 0

YUKI BROTHERS WIN!

Crowler was currently in shock as he was staring at the new monster which it them disappears.

"Its not fair...", Crowler said as he falls too his knees while Banner walks too him and bends down while his king Pharaoh.

"What did you expect, two years ago they were announced as the strongest tag team there was", Banner told him causing Crowler too turn white while Pharaoh licks his cheek causing him too panicking.

"THAT FUR BALL JUST LICKED ME?! DOES HE HAVE RABBIES, SHOW ME HIS PAPERS, CALL THE POUND!", Crowler yells loudly as Naruto is walking away.

"Jaden...", Naruto said gaining his attention as he sees Naruto stop.

"Now, you've caught my attention", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen.

"You've do well. Grow stronger so one day we can duel together on equal levels", Naruto said causing Jaden too smile.

"Also, no more trying to bring me back. Just get stronger so one day you can face me not as your brother. But as an equal and prove to be your way was the right path while mine wasn't", Naruto said as he begins walking again as his crow eats his deck as he places his hands in his pockets leaving a shocked Jaden who smiles while the others were watching with shock and surprise.

"No wonder why they were considered the best, but they focused on just one powerful monster", Kouji said pointing out there flaw as Mamoru nods while Zane eyes widen seeing a cloaked figure at the entrance watching the duel which the others eyes widen seeing the same person.

"So five of us are here now huh", Zane said as the other two nod.

"I'm truly impressed", Bastion said too them as the two girl were smiling.

"I'm just happy that Naruto gets too stay here", Alexis and Tokoha said at the same time but stop as they look at each other while Mamoru sighs seeing this.

"This... Is gonna get complicated... Atticus, you will probably want to kill Naruto now...", Mamoru thought sweatdrop but they stop and turn seeing the cloaked figure.

"Hey guys", the figure says as he looks down at Naruto leaving.

"Will you take that off now?", Mamoru said which he nods as he removes the cloak causing Naruto too stop as he felt it causing his eyes too narrow as he turns seeing Zane, Mamoru, Kouji, and finally him causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"Izaya... Orihara...", Naruto spoke staring at them as each one holds a deck, Link Joker, Cyber dragon, Kagerō, and Demon.

"So... One more left huh", Naruto thought as he turns away and begins walking back as Izaya smiles darkly at seeing this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING AS WELL AS DONT COMPLAIN ABOUT GRAMMAR.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

FEW DAYS LATER AT NIGHT

"I haven't had a duel in a few days...", Naruto said as he holds his head and grits his teeth as his right eye glows which he covers his right eye and glances at his deck which he extends his left hand and grabs the deck.

"Its funny isn't it, Asura Yuki your older brother is now in charge of Industrail Illusions after Maximillion Pegasus stepped down ten years ago. I heard your brother was sad when you didn't show to his and Ishizu's marriage", someone said at the doorway which Naruto turns seeing Izaya smirking causing his eyes too narrow as his crow "caws" seeing him as he's wearing his normal outfit which Naruto walks past Izaya as there shoulders bump which Izaya grabs his shoulder stoping Naruto which he turns to him as Izaya smiles showing Naruto his deck.

"My deck cry's for a challenge, we never finished our fight after all I want to see who's stronger. Your brother made me two new cards which is without a doubt the strongest in my deck", Izaya said to Naruto causing his eyes too narrow as the they stare at each other as there bodies give off darkness which there heads collide as veins come from Naruto's forehead while Izaya is smiling while two monsters appear, one looking like a demon while the other is dark version of one of Naruto's old monsters. Izaya moves away from Naruto.

"You coming?", Izaya asked as he begins walking away which Naruto follows as his crow lands on his shoulder as they begin walking down the hall. As they were, Tokoha was walking down the hallway wearing her pajamas but stops as her eyes widen seeing Naruto walking next to Izaya causing her to follow them knowing she shouldn't be in the boys dorm but wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Are they gonna duel?", Tokoha thought as she follows them which they soon exit the dorm as they walk towards the dark woods as they enter while Tokoha follows close behind which the two notice they were being followed but they just ignore her and they continue walking as they enter the woods which Tokoha follows them as they stop at a clearing as the two make some space between them as Naruto's crow turns into a duel disk as it attached to his left arm which Naruto places his deck into his crows mouth.

"DUEL!", both yell as Naruto draws the first card.

"First, I activate "Dark Fusion"! I fuse Clay man and burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper on defense mode!", Naruto said summoning out a new monster Tokoha hasn't seen before.

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper LV6

ATK 2000/ DEF 2500

"I place two cards face down and end my turn", Naruto said as Izaya draws one card and smiles.

"Interesting, guess I wasn't the only one to do a fusion summon right off the bat", Izaya said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as Izaya shows two monsters from his hand.

"I use polymerization and fuse Demon Mirage Maker and Demon Tyrant Receiver to summon "Demon No Life King, Death Anchor" to the field in attack mode", Izaya said summoning out his monster as it looks like a demon wearing a robe and a little tall hat as black flames are coming from his hands.

Demon No Life King, Death Anchor LV7 ATK 1100

"His ability activates, once per a turn during either of our turns the opponents monsters or monster that has more defense then his attack, I can pick one of your monsters or monster in this case and copy its defense and add it to his attack", Izaya said too Naruto as his monsters attack increases.

Demon No Life King, Death Anchor ATK 3600

"Now attack his monster", Izaya said as his monster unleashes a wave of black flames at his minter consuming it as it explodes.

"So you remembered his second affect huh, he can't be affected by trap cards", Izaya told Naruto as his monsters attack returns to normal.

"Your turn now", Izaya said as Naruto draws one card and his eyes widen seeing the Seal of Orichalcos in his hands.

"Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy due to his affect in defense mode", Naruto said as he summons his monster.

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy LV2 DEF 600

"Now I sacrifice him and summon out Evil Hero Malicious Edge!", Naruto said loudly as he summons his monster.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 2600 DEF 1800

"You forget my monsters affect", Izaya said as Demon No Life King, Death Anchor attack increase.

Demon No Life King, Death Anchor ATK 2900

"I'm not done yet", Naruto said as he goes to attack but Izaya said something causing Naruto to stop.

"Its odd isn't it... Yota would have been angry at us for fighting...", Izaya said causing Naruto to freeze as Tokoha blinks in surprise hearing that name once from her older brother.

"... Tell me... There were reasons why you accepted this darkness wasn't there?", Izaya asked Naruto who doesn't answer.

"Is it because of Yota's death...", Izaya asked as Naruto's right hand makes a fist as he grits his teeth.

"Stop talking...", Naruto said as Izaya smiles hitting a nail.

"Is it because that you cared for Yota more than Jaden and Asura-", Asura was cut off by Naruto who's had enough.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!", Naruto screamed in anger shocking Tokoha at the outburst.

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! HE WAS BETTER THEN ALL OF US, HE COULD HAVE BECOME THE NEXT KING OF GAMES! BUT THE DAMN ILLNESS STOPED HIM FROM BEING ANYTHING! WE ALL CHANGED EXCEPT ZANE AND MAMORU, AFTER HIS DEATH I... I...", Naruto said as he looks down... Tokoha watches in shock at the emotions he's showing which Naruto looks up as his right eye glows brightly.

"I gave my heart to darkness. I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD "SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!", Naruto yelled causing Izaya and Tokoha's eyes too widen hearing that as Naruto played the card on the field which his eyes widen as he yelled in pain and falls too his knees.

"NARUTO!", Tokoha yelled as she runs too Naruto which Izaya turns too her.

"TOKOHA, DONT GO NEAR HIM!", Izaya yelled as she kneels down do Naruto's side but her eyes widen seeing there consumed by a light green light which Tokoha is sent back as she hits the ground and gets up slowly too see Naruto's hair becoming more wild while the hair on the back of Naruto's head starts to get longer until it reaches the center of his spine while the ends of his hair become blood red. Naruto's left eye iris turns green and becomes slitted. The symbol of Otichalcos appears under Naruto as it enlarges now under both of them while a green beam of light was released heading for the sky as it soon disappears gaining the attention of Kouji who was reading a book. Naruto smiles darkly as his eyes glow which Izaya soon smiles.

"Ahahahahahahah! NOW THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ANOUT! COME ON THE TIME IS FINALLY HERE LETS BEGIN!", Izaya yelled smiling as Malicious Edge roars as the symbol appears on its head causing its attack to increase.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 3100

"You see this field spell cannot be negated, removed, or destroyed and all my monsters attacks increase by 500. Sadly the other effects were removed ten 11 years ago but it doesn't matter. Now Evil Hero Malicious Edge, destroy his monster with claws of darkness!", Naruto ordered as his monster roared and charges at Izaya's monster which just two stiles destroys the monster.

IZAYA LP 3800

"You're turn", Naruto said as Izaya draws one card.

"Now he's roaring for a fight! You understand now when it comes to a life and death duel like a shadow game, we must not hesitate to attack an enemy showing no mercy, we do not waiver to deliver the finishing blow, WE MUST BECOME LIKE THE DEVIL HIMSELF! YOU UNDERSTAND THOSE RULES COMPLETELY WHICH YOU ARE SHOWING NO MERCY! THIS IS A DUEL, LET THE FUN TRULY BEGIN!", Izaya yelled smiling widely as his body gives off a darkness!

"I activate the spell card Double summon!", Izaya yelled loudly as he separates twice cards form his hand.

"I summon Demon of Aspiration, Amon and Demon of Darkness, Amon both level two.

Demon of Aspiration, Amon LV2 ATK 0

Demon of Darkness, Amon LV2 ATK 0

"Now Demon of Darkness's ability activates, I'm allowed too summon one monster from my hand that has demon in its name so come out Demon Evil Eye Basilisk!", Izaya yelled summoning out his third monster.

Demon Evil Eye Basilisk LV5 ATK 2200

"Now Demon Evil Eye Basilisk's ability activates, were normal or special summoned. I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand", Izaya said as he looks through his deck and takes a card out as he shuffles it and places it back into his duel disk.

"Now, Demon of Aspiration's ability activates! If I have the monsters required for a fusion summon on the field I can fusion summon that monster without polymerization!", Izaya yelled causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as all three monsters combine as Izaya was holding a card that was giving off darkness.

"BREAK THE GATES OF THE UNDERWORLD AND APREAD YUUR EVIL UPON THE BATTLE FEILD! COME FORTH, "DEMON WORLD MARQUIS, AMON"!", Izaya yelled playing his six armed demon.

Demon World Marquis, Amon LV10 ATK 3000

"And you know his effect", Izaya said as Naruto drew five cards and shows it to Izaya showing he has one trap, one spell, and three monsters.

"Now I'll tell why you drew five cards for Tokoha here. When this card is special summoned, the opponent must draw five cards and show them to me. I can choose one of these effects which it can be used again for as many times as the number of the type of cards that were drawn. Spell: Return one spell or trap card to the hand that's on the field. Trap: This card gains 500 more attack. Monster: Pick a monster and its attack is divided. I'll pick monster meaning Malicious Edges attack is halved three times", Izaya said as his monsters roared as Malicious Edge is consumed by darkness.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge LV7 ATK 775

"Now before I attack I'll activate this spell card! NOW ITS TIME TO SHOW YOU THE KING OF ALL DEMONS!", Izaya yelled as he sticks the card in the air and goes to play it but someone grabs his arm causing his eyes too widen as the one who grabbed his arm was Kouji?!

"Kouji, what are you-", Izaya stops seeing Zane and Mamoru also watching.

"Izaya, now is not the time to summon that monster", Kouji warned causing Izaya's eyes too narrow as he pulls his arm away as his eyes narrowed.

"Fine...", Izaya said as he puts his card back in his hand and places it back in his duel disk as he turns away and begins walking away while the others look at Naruto who's walking away while the symbol on the field and on Naruto's forehead was gone.

"Naruto", Kouji said stoping him as he glances at him with the changes he had are not changing back.

"I don't care", Naruto said

"Naruto, why do you look-", Kouji stops as his eyes widen sensing a different presence within Naruto as he saw a necklace appears around Naruto's neck showing a green stone bearing the symbol of the Orichalcos.

"This thing in Naruto... Its-... The Great Leviathan... Yugi, Seto... Its back...", Kouji thought as a dark aura envelops him as his strongest monster appears behind him while as Naruto was walking away a darkness comes from Naruto taking the shape of a machine next to a serpent.

LEAVE A REVIEW


	9. PAIRING VOTE

HAREM PAIRING. IVE ALREADY DECIDED ON THREE GIRLS ALREADY BUT STILL THINKING. SHOULD I ADD YASMIN AND CAMULA OR NO.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

"The coward actually left huh", Naruto thought to himself hearing if how Crowler left. He's currently wearing shorts and a shirt sleeves shirt as he's on a tennis field playing against Jaden as both are sweating. They have even points as Naruto pulls his hand back as he swings full force sending the ball flying as they heard a yell of pain as Crowler hits the ground from falling off his chair which Jaden blinks in surprise.

"You had to hit him...", Jaden said which Naruto shrugs.

"I was aiming for him in the first place", Naruto says as he yawns and his eyes narrow as he sees Harrington talking to Tokoha who standing next to Alexis.

"So, I was thinking you and I could study some time. Just the two of us", Harrington said which Jaden heard that as he sees Harrington talking to Tokoha causing Jaden to turn slowly seeing Naruto with a dark aura surrounding him causing Jaden to start sweating.

"Its ok, maybe some other time", Tokoha told him as he blushes.

"Um, are you ok?", Tokoha asked causing his eyes too widen as he begins sweating and scratches the back of his neck then laughs.

"Yes I am, its just I know you from Obelisk Blue. I seen you around, not that I've ever had the pleasure of talking to you", as Harrington said that he takes her hand.

"Uh... Sweet", Tokoha said unsure as she pulls her hand back and felt killing intent and glances too see Naruto glaring at Harrington which he notices her staring at him with shocked eyes causing a small blush to form on his cheeks as he looks away and begins walking away causing Tokoha to smile. Harrington notices this and grits his teeth as he glares at Naruto with anger causing him to stop as he turns to Harrington.

"Why are you staring at me with that pathetic killing intent of jealousy?", Naruto asked him with a cold tone causing Harrington to swallow as he felt like something in him told him to run away. All Harrington does was grits his teeth as he turns away and walks away.

"NARUTO! COME TO THE NURSES OFFICE!", Crowler yelled gaining Naruto's attention.

TEN MINUTES LATER IN THE NURSES ROOM

"Not apologizing, you deserved that", Naruto told Crowler causing his one good eye too twitch.

"SO YOU ADMITT YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!", Crowler yelled at Naruto who just sighs getting annoyed at Crowler yelling at him.

"I'm done with Tennis so I'm going back to my room", Naruto told him as he turns away which Crowler stands up and walks towards Naruto.

"I have the perfect punishment, you'll be playing under the strict tutelage of our captain. He'll whip you into shape in no time", Crowler said smiling at Naruto.

"Fine, as long as if its not", Naruto said as Crowler said the name.

"Harrington", Crowler said and stops seeing Naruto glaring at him.

30 MINUTES LATER IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

Tokoha finally got dressed as she gets her things while Mindy and Jasmine run up to her from her left causing her to turn to him.

"Tokoha, we found out who that hot tennis guy was for you", Mindy said to Tokoha who blinks in surprise while Alexis sighs hearing this.

"She never asked that age wanted to know who he was you know", Alexis told but they don't care.

"Yeah, yeah", Jasmine said as Mindy continues.

"Anyway, he's a total catch", Mindy said to hurler causing Tokoha to sigh.

"Now try to stay calm, his name his Harrington Rosewood, as in Rosewood sporting goods and they've got stores everywhere and he's the heir. Plus he's a third year obelisk blue!", Jasmine told her as Tokoha walks past them and out if the room not wanting to hear it as they continue.

"An older guy who's rich and a hotly. That's boyfriend material so go on and get him!", Mindy told her as Tokoha shakes her head.

"Sorry but no, there's only one guy I would ever date", Tokoha said to them which they blink in surprise and look at each other.

"You mean Naruto?", Jasmine asked causing Tokoha's eyes too widen as she blushes.

"Well I heard he's one of the members of "Generation of Miracles" he's a new Obelisk student, as well as his brother is Jaden that slider who beat Chazz. Through he does look different with the long hair in the back of the head but I think he looks like a hunk!", Mindy said increasing the blush.

"Right Alexis, he is handsome and one of the best duelists here. You did lose to him after all along with-", Mindy was cut off thankfully by Jaden running by which Alexis had her chance and yelled to him.

"Jaden where are you running too?", Alexis said causing him to turn to her while running in place.

"Sorry but I'm heading for the Tennis Court. My brothers playing Harrington!", Jaden said not wasting time as he begins running again causing Tokoha's eyes too widen as she runs past the girls and follows Jaden which the other three girls follow.

TENNIS COURT

"Rahhh!", Harrington yelled as he hits a ball which Naruto sends it back as Iron End continues for a couple more times beaches another ball passes him which an assistant hands him another ball as be hits it too the side.

"This is pointless", Naruto said having enough.

"Come on Naruto, no pain no gain. You got to hustle to build that muscle, you need to sweat to become a threat-", Harrington was cut off by Naruto.

"If you done stop rhyming, I'm seriously gonna hurt you", Naruto threatened causing him to swallow. Naruto soon notices the others watching him causing Harrington too turn.

"Oh Tokoha", Harrington said as she walks towards them which Harrington walks up to her.

"Hey there, sorry I'm sweating do much I was just-", Harrington stops talking as Tokoha passes him as she goes around the net to Naruto who looks at her.

"Naruto have you heard, Chazz-HEY TIME OUT!", Harrington yelled cutting Tokoha off as she turns to Harrington who has a flame like aura enveloping him as he walks towards the two.

"You can't talk to a first round pick like Tokoha! I mean you can't even return a ball with too soon so stay away from my little Obelisk pixy!", Harrington threatened in an odd why as they just stare at him which Naruto

Just turns to Tokoha.

"Sorry about that, the tennis freak distracted me. Now as you were saying if in right Chazz has left-LISTEN NARUTO IM WARNING YOU, JUST STEP AWAY FROM THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YOUR WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE, DO NOT MAKE ME GO ATHLETIC ON YOU!", Harrington warned as they just stare at him.

"Is he high?", Naruto asked him causing him to get more angry which Naruto suddenly holds Tokoha in his arms causing her to blush and shocking all of them as Naruto smiles.

"Sorry but, she's mine so don't even think about it besides. I've already past the test to have the right to date her", Naruto told him causing his eyes too narrow.

"What test?!", Harrington said as they heard footsteps causing him to turn to see Mamoru.

"That would be me, if you duel and beat me you have the right to date her", Mamoru said to him causing his eyes too widen.

"Then I challenge you! If I win Tokoha will be my fiancee!", Harrington said probably making the biggest mistake he's ever made because a tic mark appears on Mamoru's forehead as his eye twitches which Tokoha and Naruto begin sweating as they take a few steps back knowing what happens when his "Overly Protective Big Brother Senses" kick in.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! FIANCÉE?! THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO BE MARRIED TO MY SISTER IS NARUTO!", Mamoru yelled showing anger which is a surprise to most while Tokoha sighs with a blush and looks away as Naruto still has his arms around her.

"Since he's angry, he's not holding back and will most likely end the duel in one of two turns", Naruto said too the others as he stands back with them. Harrington and Mamoru take out there duel disks.

"Alright you ready?", Harrington asked which Mamoru's eyes narrow completely serious not showing any mercy cause if he loses Harrington will have the right to date her.

"Bring it", Mamoru told him.

"Lets do this!", both yell as the duel begins.

MAMORU LP 4000

HARRINGTON LP 4000

"This is so embarrassing", Tokoha said as she holds her face.

"Service first!", Harrington yelled as he draws!

"I'm gonna volley a spell card at you! Service Ace!", Harrington yells playing a spell card.

"Here's how it works, I pick a card then you have to chose if its a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right your fine but if you guess wrong, well then you get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage-", Harrington was cut off by Mamoru.

"Its a monster", Mamoru said causing his eyes too widen as he grits his teeth.

"Lucky guess", Harrington says as he removes it.

"I'll place this card face down and finish the set. Your serve", Harrington said as Mamoru draws a card and smiles causing Naruto's eyes too widen a little.

"He's won", Naruto told them which there surprised hearing that.

"I activate polymerization! I fuse from my hand Seal Dragon Chambray, Seal Dragon Flannel, and Seal Dragon Rinocross together to summon my strongest dragon!", Mamoru said causing there eyes too widen as the three monsters he's fusing together causes a twister of flames.

"Come forth! Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!", Mamoru yelled summoning forth a a humanoid dragon which roars loudly.

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno LV10 ATK 3200

"Now I activate his affect! When he's special summoned I can special summon a level eight or lower fire type fusion monster with lower attack then Hellfire's but hellfire can't attack this turn!", Mamoru yelled shocking everyone except Naruto and Tokoha.

"Now come on out, Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth!", Mamoru yelled loudly as he summons another monster!

Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth LV8 ATK 2600

"Now Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth! Attack him directly!", Mamoru yelled as his monster charges.

"I activate-", Harrington was cut off by Mamoru.

"When Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth is attacking he can't be affected by trap cards", Mamoru says causing his eyes too widen in shock as the monster still charges and takes out a katana as the dragon slashes across his chest causing him to stumble back.

HARRINGTON LP 1400

"I'm not done yet! I activate Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth ability! If there's another monster on the field with Seal Dragon in its name, by removing that card from play Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth can attack again!", Mamoru yelled causing Harrington's eyes too widen as he stumbles backwards and falls to the ground.

"ATTACK AGAIN WITH SWORD OF FLAMES!", Mamoru yelled as Blockade Inferno is absorbed into Weathercloth's katana as the monster charges and jump high as he sticks the sword up high and am swings down causing an explosion as Harrington flies backwards as he hits the ground laying on his back.

HARRINGTON LP 0

"This can't be...", Harrington said as he looks seeing Mamoru walking towards him and stops next to him.

"You see Naruto was able to stop that combo with his Dimensional Hero's while you on the other hand had no chance against me", Mamoru said which Harrington stands up as he begins crying and soon runs away like child who lost his favorite toy.

"Idiot", Mamoru said as he begins walking away while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That combo, he didn't even use Blockade's full ability or Weathercloth's... He's as string as ever and even I was on the brink of losing when he used that combo against me", Naruto thought to himself as he turns away and his eyes widen as he looks seeing Tokoha in his arms causing his eyes too widen as she looks at him with a blush causing Naruto to let go of her fast as he begins walking away while Tokoha smiles seeing this along with Alexis.

"He is kindhearted even if he doesn't show it", Alexis thought to herself.

LATER THAT DAY IN NARUTO'S DORM ROOM AT NIGHT

"As I agreed. The deal has not changed", Naruto said as he's looking at the card Tokoha left him while he's sitting on his couch in front of Yusuke who's leaning against the wall.

"Even I'm surprised at the deal you made with Nightshroud in turn for power...", Yusuke said with a laugh.

"As I agreed. If he completes his end of the bargain along with me. He can have my body...", Naruto said as he's still staring at the card. As he said that Yusuke walks towards Naruto as he looks at the card and his eyes widen all the way.

"This was Yota's... He gave me it...", Naruto said quietly as he grits his teeth and glares at Yusuke.

"Remember to tell Nightshroud that once he brings Yota back to life he can have my body but must also agree to our second deal", Naruto said as Yusuke gives a laugh.

"You don't trust us, that's good not to trust easily. But don't worry, Nightshroud of all people break deals and he intends to keep the deal", Yusuke said as he disappears by darkness.

WOODS

Yusuke appears in front of the abandoned dorm as he smiles looking at it.

"You can come out now Knight", Yusuke said as he heard footsteps of metal clanging and from the doorway appears an armored figure, look on my profile "Knight Armor in GX". The figure stops in front of Yusuke but is shorter then him, a little shorter then Jaden but more taller then Syrus.

"As Nightshroud has told you, you defeat Naruto and he will bring Yota back too life. Do we have a deal?", Yusuke asked and too answer his question a duel disk resembling the surprems kings duel disk without the eye in the middle appears on his left arm which he takes out three fusion monsters and summons the three causing an eruption of darkness as Yusuke smiles more at what he's seeing.

Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon LV10 ATK 3300

Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon LV12 ATK 4600

"I'll take that as a yes then", Yusuke said as he smiles under his mask.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY BUT IF ITS MORE OF A QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY, THE CHARACTERS, AND THE CARDS THEN PM ME AS WELL AS IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN DONT REVIEW AT ALL.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I'm changing a certain monsters affect in this chapter.

Chapter 11

DREAM/FLASH BACK FOUR YEARS AGO IN THE HOSPITAL

"Big brother, why are we here?", a kid Jaden asked his older brother Naruto who's smiling.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated. The mighty Sun Heros are here! I love it, its way cool Yota so what happened next, tell me?!", a different voice yelled inside Yota's room. Naruto knocks on the door which he heard footsteps Anna a kid opens the door having the same eye color as his brother. Look on my profile to see what Yota looks like as well as his younger brother.

"Sup", Naruto said causing the kid too fall back on his but while holding a deck of cards. Naruto smiles seeing this while behind him Jaden peaks from behind Naruto seeing the kid and Yota who's in bed which he gets out of the bed as he holds the IV pole with a bag of medicine inside it as its hanging from the pole as a line from the bag is connected to his right arm.

"This is my younger brother, Naruto meet Gao and Gao meet Naruto's younger brother, Jaden", Yota said as Jaden gives a small wave.

"Eheheheh, sorry he's a little shy around new people", Naruto said which Yota smiles.

"You must be a fan of your brothers cards it seems", Naruto said which he nods.

"Yeah!", Gao said smiling which Naruto gives a laugh as he extends his right fist out towards Yota who does the same as they fist bump. But it was cut short as Yota coughed violently as he falls too one knee.

"YOTA!", Naruto yelled going to one knee said he continues coughing while his little brother has tears in his eyes as he turns too Naruto.

"He needs help, call someone! Do something, please!", Gao yelled as Naruto nods.

"Don't worry, I'll get the doctor! Jaden stay here!", Naruto said as he runs out of the room fast.

DREAM/FLASHBACK END

Naruto wakes up immediately as he sat up fast and holds his head while having wide eyes as he notices that he's crying once more as he wipes his tears away as he looks next to his bed on the shelf showing the card Yota gave him which he grabs it and looks at it... His crow flys down on the bed holding the deck in its mouth as Naruto takes it and places the card in the deck along with placing another card as well as he gives it to the crow who swallows it. Naruto got out of bed slowly as he grits his teeth.

"I'll defeat you brother. Not even your god cards can defeat me!", Naruto thought to himself as he gets dressed but stops as he heard talking.

"Yeah, I can't believe Yugi's deck is going on tour and first stop here, sadly no god cards. I already bought the ticket", someone said outside as two obelisk blues walk by as Naruto soon leaves fully dressed as his eyes are wide.

"Yugi's deck...", Naruto thought thinking about Yugi and his Egyptian God Cards.

"I'll just sneak in at night", Naruto thought to himself as his crow flys on his shoulder which he behind walking.

AT NIGHT

Naruto is walking down the hallway before he stops and moves too the wall out of Jaden, Chumely, Syrus, and Bastion's seeing view as there currently talking and they all heard a yell as the group runs towards the door and Naruto follows as there the first to five a broken glass case and Crowler standing next to it along with Yugi's deck is missing.

"Well, well, well", Naruto said gaining there attention.

"So the snake shows his true colors even more huh. So where's Yugi's deck?", Naruto said to Crowler causing his eyes too widen.

"No wait, I-", Crowler was cut off by Naruto.

"Jaden get Sheppard. He'll be wanting to hear all about this", Naruto told him as he nods and begins running but Crowler yelled "NO"! As he tackles him to the ground.

"Hey, get off of me!", Jaden yelled as Crowler gets off.

"I know this looks bad but believe me I didn't steal the deck!", Crowler said to them.

"Then who did-", Bastion stops as he saw Naruto walking away as both his eyes are glowing.

"I know where the duelist is, I can sense Yugi's deck duel spirits", Naruto said as he continues walking which the others follow while Crowler does the same not wanting to be caught again.

FIVE MINUTES LATER AT THE ROCKY SHORE

"And its done, now that I have the greatest deck I'll be the greatest duelist!", Dimitri said smiling as he looks at Yugi's cards.

"So its the copycat huh", someone said causing Dimitri too turn to see Naruto, Jaden, Syrus, Chumely, Bastion, and Crowler.

Dimitri turns to Naruto looking a little different.

"Give it now, Dimitri", Jaden said to him but he looks away smiling.

"Dimitri? I'm afraid your mistaken, in Yugi. Dimitri's some child who would study other people's decks then copy them. You see with these cards, I'm not copying the king of games. I TRULY AM THE KING OF GAMES, AND IF YOU WANT THIS DECK BACK YOU'LL HAVE TO PROVE IM NOT!", Dimitri yelled loudly as Naruto's crow coughs out his deck as he holds it which the crow goes onto his left arm and turns into a duel disk as he places the deck in the crows mouth.

"Your insane, guess I'll show you that your not", Naruto said while Dimitri just smiles.

"Good, so lets go!", Dimitri said loudly as he activates his duel disk.

"That's fine by me!", Naruto said loudly as his crows duel

Disk activates as both draw give cards.

NARUTO LP 4000

DIMITRI LP 4000

"I'll go first!", Naruto yelled as he draws one card and smiles.

"I activate the field spell "Seal of Orichalcos"!", Naruto yelled loudly as he's consumed by a green beam of light as he smiles darkly while the symbol appears under Naruto as it grows larger while the symbol appears on Naruto's forehead.

"This card cannot be negated, destroyed, or removed. All monsters on my side of the field gain 500 more attack. So now I summon, Evil Hero Spark Knight in attack mode!", Naruto said summoning his monster as it roars with the symbol appears on its forehead.

Evil Hero Spark Knight ATK 2100

"I place one card face down and its your turn", Naruto told him.

"My draw! I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast"!", Dimitri yelled summon his monster.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast ATK 2100

"So its a stand off right now", Dimitri said as Naruto gives a laugh as he draws.

"I fuse Evil Hero Spark Knight and Evil Hero Iron Man Juggernaut to create Evil Hero Lightning Golem!", Naruto said summoning his monster which roars loudly

Evil Hero Lightning Golem

ATK 2900/DEF 1500

"Now his ability activates, once per turn, I can target one monster on the field, and destroy it. I chose you monster so its gone now", Naruto said as Lightning Golem unleashes lightning at the monsters causing it to explode.

"Nice ability but I'll show you mine! When Chimera's destroyed I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet in defense mode", Dimitri yelled summoning back a monster.

Berfomet DEF 1800

"Lightning Golem destroy him with Black Lightning Strike!", Naruto ordered as his monster unleashes black lightning consuming his and causes another explosion.

"Your turn", Naruto told him.

"Alright, I place one card face down and play this! Monster Reincarnation! Now by discarding one card, I get back one monster from my graveyard. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, return!", Dimitri yelled summoning back his monster.

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK 1500

"And now I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light!", Dimitri yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen as swords of light rain down around Naruto.

"For three turns your monsters are useless, I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your draw", Dimitri said too Naruto who draws a card and blinks in surprise.

"No, not yet", Naruto thought to himself.

"I summon Evil Hero Flame Witch in defense mode!", Naruto yelled summoning out his monster.

Evil Hero Flame Witch DEF 800

"I activate the trap card "Dark Renewal" when you make a summoning. Now by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own, I can bring back a spell caster monster from the graveyard", Dimitri said causing Naruto's eyes too narrow thinking back to when he discarded a card.

"That card you discarded huh", Naruto said causing him to smile.

"Now to bring back that spell caster, alright Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Flame Witch. Make some room for the one and only!", Dimitri yelled loudly as both monsters fly into the coffin as it closes.

"My friend, Dark Magician!", Dimitri yelled as it opens up showing Dark Magician.

Dark Magician ATK 2500

"Is that all? Lightning Golem's ability activate! I chose Dark Magician and des-", Naruto was cut off by Dimitri.

"I activate the trap card "Dark Illusion"! I pick dark magician and until the end of your turn he's unaffected by your monsters effects and cannot be destroyed! But in return you can draw one card", Dimitri said as Naruto draws one card.

"Your turn", Naruto told him as he draws.

"I chose to play the magic card, Thousand Knives and when I activate it with Dark Magician on the field, they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters!", Dimitri said as they knives strike down Lightning Golem causing an explosion which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Naruto...", Jaden said as the others are surprised and shocked at how the duel is turning out.

"Still star struck, lets see how you like getting struck by your star! Dark Magician, dark magic attack!", Dimitri yelled as Dark Magican fires a beam of green magic at Naruto.

"I activate the trap card Draining Shield! I negate your monsters attack and gain life points equal to its attack!", Naruto yelled as a barrier appears around him absorbing the attack.

NARUTO LP 6500

"You are dueling quite well, never giving up and dueling with the heart of the cards. That's what I say", Dimitri said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"You have no right saying that copycat! My turn!", Naruto yelled as he draws a card.

"I activate "Dark Calling"! By banishing from my hand or graveyard monsters used to summon a fusion monster which uses dark fusion I can special summon it to the field! I use Flame witch and Raptor! Come together and form Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled sunning out his monster in attack mode which has the symbol appear on its forehead.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing

ATK 2600

"You're turn", Naruto said to Dimitri.

"Don't forget, with swords of light out you still can't attack but I can! I activate the spell card Excalibur! By equipping it to Dark Magician his attack doubles!", Dimitri yelled as a sword appears in Dark Magicians hand.

Dark Magician ATK 5000

"Now attack!", Dimitri yelled as his monster unleashes an even larger beam of magic consuming the monster and causing an explosion.

NARUTO LP 4100

"Now your getting me angry", Naruto said giving of a dark energy.

"Your turn", Dimitri said to Naruto said as the swords disappear as Naruto draws.

"I activate my second "Dark Calling" I fuse together Spark Knight and Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled loudly as there was an eruption if darkness.

"Come out, Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled summoning his monster out as the symbol appears on it

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 3000

"Now I activate his ability! For every evil hero card used in this duel your monster loses 300 attack", Naruto told Dimitri causing his eyes too widen.

Dark Magician ATK 2900

"And he gains half of that attack your monster lost", Naruto told Dimitri as his monsters attack increases.

Evil Hero Darkness Abyss Inferno Wing ATK 4450

"Now attack his Dark Magician with Abyss of Darkness!", Naruto yelled as his monster glue up high and extends his wings unleashing a wave of darkness destroying Dark Magician and causing an explosion.

DIMITRI LP 2450

"Your turn", Naruto told him as he draws one card.

"I activate Monster reborn and bring back Dark Magician!", Dimitri yelked summing his monster back but he wasn't done.

"I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness! It takes in Dark Magician and turns him into something more powerful", Dimitri yelled as the monster was absorbed into the card by daybeds as it glows.

"The legendary, Dark Magician of Chaos!", Dimitri yelled summoning the monster out out as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Now just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring one magic card from by graveyard to my hand.

"I activate the spell card Excalibur!", Dimitri yelled increasing the monsters attack as a sword appears in its other hand.

Dark Magician of Chaos ATK 5600

"Now watch him in action, scepter strike!", Dimitri yelled as his monster fires its attack at inferno wing causing an explosion.

NARUTO LP 2450

"Just face it, this deck and I fit perfectly. Always has always will", Dimitri said loudly too Naruto but he just draws a card as he looks at it and his eyes too widen.

"I place one card face down and I summon out Evil Hero Acidman in defense mode", Naruto yelled summoning a new monster.

Evil Hero Acidman DEF 0

"Your turn", Naruto said as Dimitri draws.

"Now I summon out Watapon in defense mode and Dark Magician of Chaos destroy his monster", Dimitri yelled as it charged and in one swing destroys the monster but Dark Magician of Chaos also explodes?

"When Acid man is destroyed in defense mode so is the one that destroyed it and I can summon it out in attack mode", Naruto said to him.

Evil Hero Acidman ATK 600

"Now his second affect activated, if he's special summoned, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster you control", Naruto said as Watapon explodes.

"I end my turn", Naruto said as Dimitri draws and smiles.

"Perfect, the heart of the cards have served me well. I remove one dark monster and one light monster from my graveyard", Dimitri said as Chaos and Watapon appear causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way.

"It can't be...", Naruto said shocked.

"Pause and rewind, your removing them why Dimitri?", Jaden asked confused.

"I never seen this, is it a summoning?", Syrus asked confused.

"Nah, there's no way", Chumley said and finally Bastion understood.

"Your wrong, there is a way. There are two monsters that could be summoned like this, two rare cards of such power duelists have scoured the world over to add then to there collection. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of The End a card so powerful it is outlawed in official duel monsters tournaments. The second has power comparable to the Chaos emperor but it has never been forbidden on the count of its scarcity in fact some say not a single one still exists", Bastion said to them.

"Oh, well there wrong because I have one right here! Black Luster Soldier Envoy of The Beginning!", Dimitri yelled as a portal appears which both monsters enter it as soon enough a new and legendary one appears.

"He actually had it huh...", Naruto said as the monster looks at Naruto.

"I thought it was just a rumor?", Jaden said as Dimitri just smiles.

"I'm afraid not, this cards been apart of my deck for a long time but I only take him out for special occasions", Dimitri said to them.

Black Luster Soldier Envoy of The Beginning ATK 3000

"Like now! Luster Blade Attack!", Dimitri yelled as his monster attacks.

"I activate the trap card "Threatening Roar"! You can't attack this turn!", Naruto yelled at Dimitri.

"Then I activate his affect! Once per a turn, I can target one monster on your side of the field and banish it. I target Acidman and banish him!", Dimitri yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen as it disappears.

"It's over! Make your last draw!", Dimitri yelled which Naruto glares at him as he touched the top card of his deck causing him to fell a jolt as he draws it slowly and flips it over slowly as well which his eyes widen all the way as he stares at the card which belonged to Yota.

"Yota...", Naruto said quietly.

FLASH BACK

NARUTO OST-OH! STUDENT AND TEACHER AFFECTION

"YOTA!", Naruto yelled barging into his room seeing Yota laying his bed breathing hard as doctors look away sadly knowing they can't do anymore.

"Can you leave us...", Yota asked as they nod sadly and walk past Naruto as they close the door which Naruto runs to his side as Yota looks at Naruto as he smiles weakly.

"I don't have much time, Naruto...", Yota said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as tears appear in his eyes.

"Crybaby...", Yota said as he gives a weak laugh as Naruto is crying.

"Naruto... You will always be my best friend. Because of you we six came together...", Yota said to Naruto.

"B... BUT YOU CAN'T DIE! YOUR FAMILY ISN'T HERE YET!", Naruto yelled causing him to have a sad smile.

"Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't live longer for them to get here... Naruto... It's ok to she's tears but you have to remember that you can't block out your friends. No matter what path you take you have to have friends and this card will show you the path", Yota said as he takes out a card as he holds it weakly but his hand begins to drop which Naruto's hands move fast as they hold his hand as he smiles at Naruto.

"No matter what happened, you still care the most for everyone... Eheheheh, I once saw it... Your inner power... It was truly bright and warm... I leave my brother too you... And this card too you...", Yota said as his eyes begun closing closely as he looks at Naruto as tears begin coming down his eyes.

"I don't want to die...", Yota said as Naruto begins crying more as he takes the card outbid his hand.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Hana, and Gao... I love them all with all my heart, tell them that and Naruto... Thank you... For...being..my... Friend...", Yota as his head falls too the side causing Naruto's eyes too widen as they heard beeping.

"Yota... Don't. DON'T LEAVE US, DON'T LEAVE! YOTA WANE UP!", Naruto yelled as the doctors came in with Yota's family which the doctors pull Naruto back as there family was shocked.

"BIG BROTHER!", Gao yelled crying along with Hana as Naruto pushes the doctors hands away as he runs out of the room and ran through the hallway crying.

FLASH BACK END

"What the?", Dimitri said as Naruto is currently crying as everyone watches in shock as the seal of orichalcos disappears along with on the field as his the crowd wing shoots out the card as it flys out and into Naruto's hand.

"Seal of Orichalcos allows me to return it to my hand", Naruto said as he's crying.

"Now by removing one light and one dark from my graveyard I can summon out Yota's monster", Naruto said causing everyone's eyes too widen even the students who have arrived.

"What?!", Dimitri yelled as Evil Hero Spark Knight and Evil Hero Dark Light appears on the field as they begin swirling around each other creating a twister of white and black as everyone just stares at it.

"COME OUT! BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER-ENVOY OF THE EVENING TWILIGHT!", Naruto yelled causing everyone to be

speechless as a white and black monster appears looking a little like Black Luster Soldier envoy of the beginning.

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of The Evening Twilight ATK 3000

"Now his affect activated, when successfully summoned to the field I can chose one monster from your field and banish it!", Naruto yelled causing Dimitri's eyes too widen as his monster was consumed by darkness and light as it disappeared.

"As well as banish one card from your hand! I chose the middle one", Naruto yelled again as the card he chose was Kuribo which Dimitri added it to the graveyard.

"I heard of this card, through I though it was just a myth. A card so powerful it's both light and darkness", Bastion said too the others as they watch.

"Your turn", Naruto said which Dimitri draws a card fast but his eyes widen seeing that its a spell cars but useless in this situation.

"I lost...", Dimitri said as he looks up high seeing Twilight slash down eliminating the rest of his life points causing an explosion as he yelled as falls to his knees.

DIMITRI LP0

NARUTO WINS

OST END

"And that's game!", Naruto yelled doing the same pose as Jaden and he then wiped his tears away while Dimitri was completely shocked.

"He had a card that powerful? Yet, even so I had one to and I still lost. Even with my... With Yugi's legendary cards... What's wring with me, why can't I ever win?!", Dimitri said as Naruto begins walking away.

"You idiot, you have to have to have your own style. Not someone else's", Naruto said as he stops and looks up the cliff seeing they were being watched by everyone. Including Zane, Kouji, Izaya, and Mamoru who are completely shocked seeing one of Yota's strongest cards or strongest card. Twilight looks up the cliff at everyone as he disappears. Naruto continues walking away as they heard clapping causing him to stop as he turns seeing everyone clapping. Naruto continues walking as a smile appears on his face.

"Even so... I still won't break the deal... I'll bring you back to life Yota... I promise!", Naruto thought as he continued walking while he was being watched by Yusuke.

"Interesting, his determination to bring back Yota has increased and now he has a new monster. I can't wait to see him fuse twilight with an evil hero... But that card changed how he acts when not dueling, will he actually be nice to them or not?", Yusuke thought as he turns seeing the Knight walking away with his left hand as a fist and shaking causing Yusuke too smile more under his mask.

"There both at the same level, of they duel and the damage is real. It could be very destructive... All too make the perfect host for Nightshroud to return to this world", Yusuke thought to himself.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.


	12. AN THOUGHTS OF PAIRING

I'M THINKING ABOUT THE PAIRING AND MOSTLY ABOUT ATTICUS AND IZAYA. IF I ADD THE TWO GIRLS YASMIN AND CAMULA. INSTEAD OF NARUTO SHOULD YASMIN BE WITH ATTICUS SINCE IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO WRITE HOW HE WOULD ACT AROUND HER AND IZAYA WITH CAMULA SINCE ILL BE PLANNING ON THEM DUELING AND THINKING IF THOSE TWO SHOULD GO TOGETHER SINCE IZAYA NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE HE NEEDS ONE. LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS SINCE I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER AND WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. GUEST REVIEWS CAN COUNT. CHAPTER 11 IS OUT SINCE I FIXED IT.

ALSO IM THINKING OF MAKING A YUGIOH 5DS FANFIC WHICH ITS CONNECTED TOO THIS ONE AS WELL AS MY OTHER FANFICS. THROUGH IT WILL ALSO INVOLVE CARDFIGHT CHARACTERS AND THERE CARDS.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

"This feeling... It feels so odd", Naruto said as he scratches his head as he's sitting on the side of his bed as he's looking at his cards. Naruto eyes glow as he looks at the spell card "Seal of Orichalcos".

"Oh yeah, I need to get stronger but...", Naruto said as he holds his face with his left hand.

"Yet...", Naruto said remembering the words of Yota.

(Naruto... It's ok to shed tears but you have to remember that you can't block out your friends. No matter what path you take you have to have friends and this card will show you the path. No matter what happens, you still care the most for everyone... Eheheheh, I once saw it... Your inner power... It was truly bright and warm... I leave my brother too you... And this card too you)

Naruto stares at Twilight as his eyes widen and turns seeing Twilight standing behind him causing his eyes too widen as he disappears.

"Friends huh... Even so, I will not abandon my goal. Friends will not help bring Yota back to life...", Naruto said to himself as he stands up and he walks towards his door as he opens the door and leaves the room heading for lunch which he stops in the hallway and turns too Tokoha who was standing next to the door to his room.

"Why are you standing in front of my room Tokoha?", Naruto asked her as she answers.

"Tell me, who exactly is Yota. My brother didn't tell me much about him", Tokoha asked causing his eyes too widen as he grits his teeth and looks away.

"He was everything to me, you couldn't understand what it means to have a bond. After our parents died, all we had was our brother and soon he always left to help Yugi with his problems. HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOME-", Naruto stopped talking as he looks away.

"I...", both stay silent as there looking down but Naruto's eyes widen as he felt something and runs past Tokoha surprising her as he enters his room to find his cards on the ground and Jaden standing on the balcony looking at something causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"JADEN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, AND WHY ARE MY CARDS ON THE-", Naruto stops mid sentence as he notices a girls hair clip on the ground.

"Jaden. Leave now, or I'll tell Crowler", Naruto says causing him to swallow as he nods and jumps on the tree branch as he then climbs down the tree while Naruto stares after him as he turns around and looks at his fallen cards as he bends down and begins picking them up while Tokoha bends down and begins helping him pick up the cards as she stops holding Twilight as she stares at it which Naruto takes it out of her hand which she looks at him surprised as he adds it back into his deck and stands up along with Tokoha.

"Now leave", Naruto told her but his eyes widen as her right hand touches the left side of his face as she gives a small rub.

"Your eyes and hair...", Tokoha asked as Naruto's left hand grabs her right as the two stay silent.

"My appearance matters very little in return for power, I'll find your brother but stay pour of my life", Naruto told her but was stopped as her eyes narrowed at him causing him to blink in surprise seeing this as both hands move to the sides of his face.

"STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!", Tokoha yelled as his eyes widen and he looks away and sighs.

"Just leave...", Naruto told her as he pulls both her hands away and turns away from her as he begins walking away.

"... Mamoru talked very little Yota... But don't you think I know about losing someone. I lost my parents in that fire so I know about loss... I don't care anymore that you won't open up to me, or if you don't want to be near me. That's ok, even if you never want to be with me again that's ok", Tokoha said causing his eyes too widen as he turns too her.

"Tokoha, don't talk like th-", Naruto was stopped as she wraps her arms around him as she hugs him causing his eyes too widen all the way.

"I've decided that I'll never stop trying to get you back", Tokoha says causing his eyes too widen even more in shock.

"Tokoha, what do you-", Naruto was cut off by her.

"It doesn't matter, even if you were to hate me, betray me, or if you were to never kiss me again. Nothing will the change the fact that I love you", Tokoha said as his eyes widen all the way in complete shock hearing her words.

"To... Tokoha...", Naruto said to her which he places his hands on her hips causing her too look up as there lips meet causing her eyes too widen as she closes her eyes as they continue kissing each other which they soon separate as they stare at each other.

"I'm sorry...", Naruto said as he walks past her fast which she blinks in surprise seeing this and walks after him but he shuts the door in her face stopping her. She opens the door but her eyes widen seeing he's gone shocking her as she looks seeing the window open as the crow that was staying silent the entire time gone.

OUTSIDE

Naruto walks into the woods fast as he holds his chest.

"No... I... I can't be... NO! This love... I can't... It'll start making be again!", Naruto said with anger knowing he's starting to fall fully in love with Tokoha again.

"You're the weak one", a voice said causing Naruto's eyes too widen a little as he looks around.

"You need to grow stronger, but not by power but by the heart. It doesn't matter what path you take, just stop running or you'll just end up hurting everyone including the ones you care for the most. Now return to your friends, you realize once you give over your body everything will soon disappear to nothing. You realize that he won't agree too the third promise in never ever harming your little brother. It is prof that you still have humanity and why even if he was consumed by darkness, Daiyusha will never leave your side hoping one day you'll return to normal", the voice said as its the same as Naruto's which he's completely shocked and sighs.

"You may be right, but... If I connect to them especially my younger brother it will be even harder to leave them", Naruto said as he takes out a card from his deck. His strongest card there is...

Evil Dimensional Hero Яeverse Daiyusha LV8 ATK 2500

Naruto soon begins walking away as he puts the card back into his deck while behind a tree was Asura himself wearing the millennium mask as he takes it off.

"Thank you Naruto The Pharaoh, through I still wonder how you keep making it so your always named the same thing? Oh well, I better get back or the Wicked Gods will start to get lonely. Besides, I can't interfere anymore with his life until the time is right or I'll be disrupting the destiny my brother has", Asura thougjt as he begins walking away.

"Or else, the void will win", Asura thought as he walks past a few trees not noticing Kouji watching him as he soon begins walking back to the blue dorm but gives a dark smile.

I NEED MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN KEEP UPDATING SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO SAY THEN PM ME.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've changed the pairing involving Blair, found a more interesting idea. As well as sorry of you didn't like this chapter. Lost the mood after seeing Fairy Tail Chapter 416, Fairy Tail Zero Chapter 7, and Nanatsu No Taizai Chapter 111.

Chapter 14

NEXT DAY IN NARUTO'S ROOM

"So... A 14 year old girl broke into my room, you dueled her and found out she was in love with be and wanted to date me... Then after you win she now likes you", Naruto said bluntly in front of Jaden as he gives a nod.

"... Good luck with her joining next year", was all Naruto said to Jaiden causing his eyes too widen all the way hearing that.

"Wait, what?!", Jaden yelled as Naruto begins walking away.

"W-Wait your kidding right?", Jaden asked as Naruto shakes his head.

"Nope, not kidding. I remember seeing that girl in one of my old tournaments cheering you on so good luck, without a doubt your gonna be dating her in a year", Naruto told Jaden causing his eyes widen.

"SERIOUSLY?!", Jaden yelled at Naruto who stood up not caring one bit while there was a knock at the door gaining there attention as Alexis and Tokoha enter?

"What is it?", Naruto asked them wanting to know why they entered.

"Did you hear?", Tokoha asked then which gaining Naruto's full attention.

"Hear what?", Jaden asked her as Alexis continues.

"Naruto, you've been picked to duel Bastion and whoever wins gets to represent duel academy in the school duel against north academy", Alexis said causing Naruto to blink in surprise hearing that.

"Really?", Naruto said surprised hearing that as Tokoha nods which Naruto sighed as he looks out the window thinking about Yota which he gives a smile.

"Sure, I'll duel", Naruto said shocking them seeing a smile.

KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA OST PRAYER

"Naruto... Are you smiling?", Jaden asked causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he looks down which he sighs.

"I'll... Start trying to be nice but I won't change everything about me...", Naruto told them as there speechless hearing his words as he soon walks past them with his hands in his pockets as he leaves the room.

"What... Happened?", Jaden asked very confused at the sudden change in his attitude while Naruto is walking down the hallway with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be nice to them more, but I will not change my decision Yota...", Naruto thought to himself as Twilight glows as he continues walking but stops as the crow lands on his shoulder and he looks at the crow as he continues walking and goes down the stares as his eyes widen seeing a kid Yota running down he steps followed by a kid Kouji, Zane, Izaya, Mamoru, Aster, and Naruto.

"If only he were still alive, then I wouldn't have done this to my own brother...", Naruto thought as he continues down the steps and soon leaves the building. While he's walking through the forest he stops hearing laughing causing him to fall to his knees as he holds his head.

"Everything's changed... We were all once comrades close at heart but now... We no longer are... We've all changed...", Naruto thought to himself as he continues walking while his eyes widen all the way as a bird lands on his left shoulder causing him to look at it shocked as the bird looks at him before it flys away which his eyes narrow.

"This ominous feeling, its been years since I felt this... Team Future Sight... No, no its bit then but something else but strangely familiar?", Naruto thought to himself as he continues walking.

NEXT DAY IN THE SCHOOL ARENA

Naruto is currently standing on the stadium getting his duel disk crow ready while shuffling his deck while Crowler gets the the stage gaining his attention as he stops shuffling and places his deck into his duel disk.

"It's time duelists, too find out who will represent out most lustrous academy in the annual school duel! Introducing first from Obelisk some kid-", Crowler stops receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Now from the Raw Dorm, Bastion Misawa!", Crowler yelled but stops noticing he hasn't arrived yet?

"Crowler, where's Bastion I don't have all day?", Naruto said to Crowler annoyed edict he begins sweating but they stop hearing a yell of pain which both turn towards one of the doors seeing an injured and bruised Bastion being thrown into the room shocking everyone but not at seeing Bastion but the one who through him in the room. They saw an armored figure entering the room walking toward the stage as Naruto's eyes widen all the way seeing this as the armies figure gets on the stage?

"H-Hey, ever heard of a dress code! Security, take this reject back to the circus act-", Crowler stops as a the figure looks at him as he has a dark aura consuming him causing Crowler to step back slowly.

"I am Purgatory Knight... You're end", the guy said in a deep voice along with the helmet seems to be adding the affect.

"Who ever you are, I don't care but give me a challenge!", Naruto said activate his duel disk while Knight duel disk appears looking like a skeleton dragon head.

"DUEL!", both yell!

NARUTO LP 4000

PURGATORY KNIGHT LP 4000

"It's time to shoe you what true power is, "Dimensional Hero".", Knight said causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way hearing that and not only him but Izaya, Kouji, Zane, and Mamoru are shocked hearing that.

"That line but, only one person uses that line", Izaya said as there eyes narrow hearing that while unknown to then they were being watched by a bird which its eyes are glowing.

AMERICA

"Sartorius, you were right about this", sins one said as five teens were watching the dueling about to begin.

"Watch and listen Shin, Ikki, Kent, Toma, and Ukyo", Sartorius told them.

Shin has black, messy, wavy hair that is tipped with a maroon red color. He has red eyes, and wears black and red collars on his neck. His clothing usually consists of red and black color combinations and patterns. He wears long pants, the right leg with a red legging and the left coated with a black legging. He wears a short, mid-chest black leather jacket with a tan hood. As well as a red t-shirt and a neckwear buckle that is red and black.

Toma has short, dark yellow hair that is tipped with a little bit of orange at the ends with a black head band with orange diamonds at the top. He wears a feather necklace around his neck. He wears a black and orange, striped shirt with a black, short-sleeved jacket. Around his waist he wears a yellow scarf. He also wears black, tight jeans, a silver belt with a checkered pattern on it, and a pair of black shoes. His eyes are a combination of dark green on the top, orange on the bottom, yellow in the middle of the orange, and a round, black pupil.

Kent has light brown hair that is tipped with green, and styled messily. Kent has green eyes, and wears thick black half-framed glasses. He's wearing a black long coat with buckles all over the left side of his body. Over the right part of the chest area are green clover decorations.

Ikki has silvery blue hair that becomes darker at the tips, it is styled somewhat messily. He has light blue eyes with a hint of lavender. Ikki wears a black spade clip on the left side of his hair, which keeps the hair on that side away from his face and tucked behind his ear. Beneath his left eye is a small blue spade.

Ukyo has long pale green hair that becomes darker at the ends, and he has green eyes. His bangs fall freely over his face, down to his cheeks, and there is a long braid on Ukyo's right, held together using a white hairband. He typically has a solemn expression. Over his head, he wears a black hat with a short brim. On the tip of the crown is a white streak. The band around the crown is patterned with black-and-white diamonds. He wears a wrinkled, somewhat unbuttoned brown shirt with a long, black necktie loosely tied around the collar, of which there is a silver pin down the middle. Over this, Ukyo dons a long-sleeved, black jacket left open. On his right, near the shoulders, there are three square-shaped silver studs attached to his jacket. Likewise, on his jacket's left, there are also square-shaped silver studs running down vertically. Ukyo's entire left jacket sleeve is patterned with black-and-white diamonds and a similarly-designed patch of cloth is designed on his right side, below the collar, placed parallel to the three studs on the other end. On his patterned sleeve, there is a black cloth wrapped around his upper bicep. Around Ukyo's waist is a black skirt with a diagonal cut, leaving it somewhat short on its left. On the right, there are also three square-shaped silver studs pinned near the cloth's line. Over this, there is a long, cape-like cloth hanging over the back of his legs, styled with the longer end stretching diagonally towards the right. It is black with a lavender inner lining. Underneath it all, Ukyo wears tight black pants over heeled black shoes.

"I cave wait for our rematch", Shin said with a smile.

"Toma my Diamond, Ikki my Spade, Kent my Club, Shin my Ace, and Ukyo my Joker. Things are getting interesting", Sartorius thought to himself with a smile.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 15 NARUTO VS PURGATORY KNIGHT PART 1

NARUTO LP 4000

PURGATORY KNIGHT LP 4000

"That line, this familiar feeling when you said it you weren't talking about my old deck but me...", Naruto said as Knight said nothing as he placed a hand on his deck while black flames appear around them confusing Naruto who's getting an odd feeling while the others eyes widen Ayato seeing this but Kouji just watches smirking.

"I go first", was what he said as he draws.

"I summon "Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon" to the field", Knight says summoning out his first monster.

Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon LV4 ATK 1500

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn", Knight said placing one card face down.

"My turn", Naruto said as he draws one card.

"I summon out Acidman in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn. Now tell me why are you here?", Naruto said as Knight doesn't answer as he draws one card.

"I activate the the continuous spell "Purgatory Sword, Fatal"!", Knight says as a sword appears in his right hand while his levy holds his cards.

"Once per a turn you lose 100 life points but every turn the life points you lose from this card increases by 100", Knight said as he charges straight for Naruto which his wes widen as Knight swings the sword which Naruto side steps back as Knight swings his sword which he slashed Naruto's chest ripping his clothes and drawing blood which his eyes widen along with the others as blood drips from his chest while Knight jumps back.

NARUTO LP 3900

"Damage is real when I duel", was all Knight said which Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I sacrifice Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon to summon Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon", Knight said summoning out his monster.

Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon LV5 ATK 2000

"Now I activate Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon's ability, by sacrificing one of my monsters that has "purgatory knight" in its name than you must send five cards from your deck to your graveyard", Knight said as chain sword dragon roared which caused his monster to roar in pain as it turns into dark energy and is absorbed into Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon which its eyes glow as it gives another loud roar causing Naruto's top 5 cards to glow as Naruto grits his teeth as he draws the five cards and his eyes narrow seeing dark fusion which he places them in the graveyard.

"Now, with two monsters named purgatory knight in the graveyard, I can remove them from play to summon my fusion monster "Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon" it's a fusion from the grave like your card", Knight said as two monsters come from the graveyard as they swirl around and caused a flame flame explosion seeing a new monster.

Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon LV8 ATK 3000

"Now Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon attack him directly!", Knight ordered as his monster charges!

"I activate the spell card draining shield!", Naruto said loudly revealing his trap as the monsters sword connects with the trap causing a large explosion as the smoke is absorbed into Naruto's crows mouth.

NARUTO LP 6900

"I am far from done! I activate Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon's ability! By sacrificing any number of monsters on my side of the field that have "purgatory knight" in its name than it can attack again for each one!", Knight said as his monster Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon looks at chain sword dragon and burns it by black flames which they heard screams of pain from the flames as Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon devours the flames into its mouth as its eyes glow and unleashes an enormous eruption of black flam,a at Naruto who's wide eyed as he's sent flying back and falls off the stage as his body is badly burned which Tokoha stands up holding her mouth while Alexis was shocked.

"NARUTO!", Jaden yelled as he runs from his seat down the steps straight for Naruto who behind standing up slowly which Jaden goes to his side helping him up but Naruto simply pushes Jaden away as he stumbled back and hits the ground as Naruto simply stood up said he cracks his neck.

"I emit that was powerful and it hurt but its far from over", Naruto said as he walks up the steps as he stands on the stage again which Knight places one card face down.

"I end my turn", Knight said which Naruto looks at his burns and draws one card.

"I activate the "Seal of Orichalcos"!", Naruto yelled activating his field spell card which a circle appears around them fusing with the black flames which both if there eyes widen seeing a dark purple seal.

"Now I summon Evil Hero Raptor to the field!", Naruto said loudly as his monster appears.

Evil Hero Raptor LV4 ATK 1400

"Now I activate the spell card "Dark Fusion" now I fuse Evil Hero Flame Witch from my hand and Evil Hero Raptor on my field together so come out my monster! Evil Hero Inferno Wing!", Naruto yelled summoning out his monster by black flames.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing LV6

ATK 2600/1200

"Is that really you...", Naruto asked as he said nothing.

"... Give it a rest... That life died years ago along with who I was. All I want is to defeat you then Kouji. Existing in this world that knows only despair has no value anymore to me. You are one of the only people who could understand what I'm going through", Purgatory Knight said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"Even if this world is worthless to you, its is everything to me. You say you are no longer who you were, but now Purgatory Knight? You're really pissing me off. I'm gonna rip that helmet off of you and knock done sense back into you! I've already made my choice but you have a long way to go!", Naruto yelled at Purgatory Knight.

Taking this helmet off of me...", Purgatory Knight said as he points the sword at Naruto while his body releases a black flame like aura.

"Won't be so easy, we both haven't shown our pull power so Naruto... You better summon out the Reversed monster along with use that piece of void from within you!", Purgatory Knight told him while Naruto starts to give off his own aura while his eyes glue blood red a few seconds.

NEXT CHAPTER, NARUTO VS PURGATORY KNIGHT PART 2 AND THE UNMASKING. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW OR READ AT ALL.


End file.
